A Little Red Riding Hood Story
by sakuraheartz
Summary: Mikan Sakura met a mysterious bartender one day when she was searching for her fiance in one of the most expensive bar in the country. She found herself attracted to this mysterious yet handsome lad. Will love blossomed between the two or otherwise? RxR
1. The Little Red Riding Hood

**Rotk****ȁ****ppchen: Little Red Riding Hood**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice full stop

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura met a mysterious bartender one day when she was searching for her fiancée in one of the most expensive bars in the country. She finds herself attracted to this mysterious, yet handsome bartender. Will love blossom between the two, or otherwise? Read and find out.

**A/N:** Hey guys, at first, I couldn't decide whether to make this story a one-shot, or otherwise. But I've decided to make it longer, and I think this story won't be longer than 8 chapters.

Hehe – A special thank you to **jubelle**; thank you for always reviewing my previous stories. This is the part of the reason why I've decided to write story in the first place; i hope that i can share the realm of fantasy that I'm living in my head. Haha. Thank you, and please continue supporting me...

Enjoy~

**Rotkȁppchen** – Little Red Riding Hood

**Großmutter's-Oma's Haus** – Grandma's House

**Their age on this story:**

The guys – 19 years old

The girls – 18 years old

* * *

**Warning: this story doesnt have anything to do with the original Red Riding Hood story. I just the theme "Red Riding Hood" to write this story =3**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Rotkȁppchen**

This story is an adaptation from one of the Grimm's Fairy Tale called the Rotkȁppchen.

It begins in a bar called Großmutter's-Oma's Haus. It was late at night, and a young brunette wearing a silky, red dress that complimented her brunette hair and her fair complexion entered one of the most expensive bars in the country. There was loud music playing, and people were dancing on the dance floor. 'Großmutter's-Oma's Haus', she thought aloud. 'What a weird name.'

Truthfully, she was not the person who would get drunk and experience a hangover the next morning. No. She was here for a reason. Her eyes were searching for a particular someone. 'Where is he?' she thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone grab her arm.

'Hey, cutie, alone?' A dark stranger said eerily into her face, his breath smelling of rancid meat. 'What is the prime minister's daughter doing in this place? Anyway, since you're here, why don't we find an empty booth and drink all night?' the stranger said.

It was true; the tabloids would love to write this story. She could see the headline for tomorrow already: 'THE PRIME MINISTER'S DAUGHTER WAS SEEN IN ONE OF THE MOST EXCLUSIVE BARS LAST NIGHT'. She sighed at that thought. She was Mikan Sakura, the daughter of the most powerful person in the country, Yukihara Sakura. She would have to deal with her father's lecture if he found out about this. But for now, she need to find that particular someone.

'I don't have any time to waste on you, jerk,' she said at the stranger as she pushed him away, none too gently. The guy fell on the floor, and then laughed his ass off. She rolled her eyes as she walked to the bar counter and took a seat in one of the stools.

She cupped her hands on her face as she puffed her cheeks. She did not like being in this place. All she could see were drunkard bastards and sluts who were dancing for their money. She was about to give up and go home when she heard someone talking to her.

'What is a little girl doing here?' the man said. She lifted her head and found out it was the bartender. Her brown eyes stared at his crimson ones. His deep, meaningful pupils hypnotized her, and she could see that the person was very handsome. '_Like a wolf_, she thought.

'You know, the drunkard men in this room won't hesitate to attack you whenever they want.' He said calmly, his eyes flitting around the room in addition to his warning. Mikan said nothing.

'They can't resist a woman who's wearing a red dress. I wonder why they let a little girl enter this place,' he said when she did not answer his question, with a tint of mockery.

Mikan could not help but feel insulted. She was about to fight him back when he offered her a glass that contained a creamy-looking, milky substanc. She looked at the glass, then to the bartender.

'It's my treat; it's milk. I don't serve alcoholic drinks to people who are underage,' he said as he wiped one of the unused glasses.

'How can I know that you didn't spike any drugs in it?' Mikan said, staring intently in his direction. Truthfully, she felt that she could trust him, although she didn't know why. But she also had to take precautions, right? After all, she was the Prime Minister's daughter. There were many people who would suck up to her because of her position and her father's wealth; the only person that she would trust would be her best friend alone: Imai Hotaru - other than her parents, that is.

'Take it or leave it,' he replied, as he wiped another glass until it was sparkling clean.

Mikan stared at him for a while, but then she took a sip from the glass. '_Hot milk_,' she thought. The warmth from the drink spread through her body, making her trembling body to relax comfortably. She stared at the bartender again and observed as he expertly poured tequila for a customer. She watched him intently as his skillful hands lit a flame from a bright fire and tapped the fire on the drink, making it catch the glistening flame and eventually fade away into the air.

She was impressed by his technique, but hid her amusement as he walked in her direction. She took another sip of the hot milk. 'So tell me,' he began. 'What is a little girl like you doing in this kind of place?'

She glared at him. 'I'm not a little girl. I have a name, and it's Mikan Sakura. Remember it well.'

'Oh, so what's the Prime Minister's daughter doing in this kind of place then?' he said, continuing to wipe the unused glass again. 'Not that I care, or anything.'

Mikan was a bit shocked by his reaction when she told him her name. Usually, other people would shake her hand in a polite manner or bow to her in a sign of respect, but she knew better; those people would only do that because of the position that her father held. '_This person is different_,' she thought to herself.

'I'm searching for someone,' she said, taking another sip from the drink.

'Who?' the man asked again. He had finished polishing all the glasses in the bar, and intently paid attention to the girl in front of him.

Before she could answer his question, she heard her name being called. 'Mikan?' a person asked her, slightly surprise with her presence in the bar.

Mikan looked at the person, and found out that the being was the one that she had been searching for the whole night. 'Reo!' she squealed in delight. She wrapped her arms on his left arm and hugged him tight.

'Hey, baby, what are you doing here?' Reo asked her.

She was about to answer when the bartender spoke, 'You should bring her home, sir; she might cause trouble if she's in this kind of place.'

The bartender then looked at Mikan. 'Don't come to this place anymore. This bar is not safe for an underage people like you.'

Mikan felt anger swept through her body. 'Excuse me, but I am old enough to be in this place! This person here just happens to be my fiancée, FYI,' she said loudly, but the music was louder than hers.

He just shrugged at her. She glared at him. Then she felt that someone was tugging her hand. 'Come on Mikan; let's get out of here,' Reo said as he tried to pull her to the entrance.

She did not know why but she wanted to talk more to the bartender, but with Reo's grip on Mikan tightens, she knew that he wanted to get out of this place.

'What's your name?' she asked him, hoping that he will tell her.

'Natsume Hyuuga; just call me Natsume,' he said, waving his hand at her as Reo dragged her out of the building.

That night, in her room, Mikan laid on her luxurious bed as she thought about Natsume. His lean body, his handsome, wolf-like face, his luscious lips…

'_I wonder what it would taste like if I kissed him.' _Her eyes widened as she sat upright. She shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head. She could feel herself blushing. 'God, what had happen to me!' she shouted maniacally.

Deep in her own thoughts, she did not realize as someone entered her bedroom. The person called out her name repeatedly, only to be ignored by the brunette. As she lost her patience, she took out a gun that had a label on the edge 'Baka Gun 5.0,' and shot her continuously.

Mikan put her hand on her head as she felt the impact from the hit. She looked at the person, and growled at her. 'Hotaru, what was that for?' she said as she rubbed her head, trying to ease the pain.

'I just waste my energy calling you, but you don't seem to hear me,' she said. 'What are you thinking, anyway?' Hotaru said as she plopped herself on Mikan's bed.

Mikan then told Hotaru about her encounter with a rude waiter when he was searching for Reo in the bar. She told it all to Hotaru at top speed, trying not to miss any details.

Hotaru sighed; she did not like the idea of Mikan going to the bar. When Mikan's personal maid called her that evening, saying that she had gone missing, Hotaru had panicked, but still kept her stoic face intact. (Although she would kill herself before ever telling Mikan anything about that.)

'So, do you manage to tell him then?' Hotaru asked.

Mikan face fell. 'No I didn't. I don't know how to tell him that I want to break our engagement,' she said to her best friend.

Truth to be told, Mikan did not like the idea of having Reo as her fiancée. It was her parent's idea seeing that if they get married, they will not only bring benefit to their family, but also to the relations of other country.

'I want to get married because of love. I don't love Reo. I didn't like him to begin with. He was just using me,' she said angrily.

There was a moment of silent. 'Natsume Hyuuga, eh?' Hotaru asked no one in particular, her amethyst eyes seeming to twinkle a bit.

'Do you know him?' Mikan asked her, hoping to find more information about the mysterious bartender.

'Accurately speaking, he's someone who I can make a huge rabbit from,' Hotaru smirked evilly. Mikan's best friend was famous for her traits of blackmailing - aside from her greatest passion, inventing. Hotaru had invented most of the mechanical technologies sold in the country. Oh, and she loved money too. To her, money was life.

Mikan sweat dropped at that thought. But then, she remembered Reo. She put a frown on her face and she slumped back to her bed as she groaned in frustration.

'You know, whatever you do, I will support you, ok?' Hotaru said with her lips curled up slightly, showing her rare smile. That was her way of cheering up the brunette.

Mikan smiled at Hotaru and hugged her, while Hotaru hugged her back. 'You're lucky that I'm not going to charge you for that hug,' as Hotaru stood up and make her way to the door. Mikan pouted at her statement. She wondered why she was friends with such a money crazy woman, anyway.

'Oh before I forget,' Hotaru said, peeking her head on the door. Mikan looked at her. 'You owe me 5,000 rabbits for covering you when you had your little adventure earlier,' she said, and closed the door before Mikan could digest everything that she had said.

A scream could be heard throughout the mansion where our favorite brunette was staying. After a while, she prepared herself to get to bed as she pulled her blanket closer. She thought about Natsume, but was cut short when she remembered that she owed her money to Hotaru. She grumbled in frustration as she tried to get some sleep that night. '_There goes my life savings,'_ she thought.

****

To be continued

**

* * *

**How was it? Well, you know the drill; press the review button and tell me what you think about it. I'll be back after Christmas and post my second chapter coz' I'll be staying at my grands starting today meaning NO INTERNET CONNECTION! Sigh, anyway happy holidays people.. =D


	2. The Wandering Little Red Riding Hood

**Rotk****ȁ****ppchen: Little Red Riding Hood**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice full stop

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura met a mysterious bartender one day when she was searching for her fiancée in one of the most expensive bars in the country. She finds herself attracted to this mysterious, yet handsome lad. A whole new drama will be waiting for those two as the story goes on.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update guys. I just got back from my grands house and my bones are aching from babysitting my 3 adrenalin-rush cousins. ='( Anyway, from now on; I'll be replying your reviews at the end of the chapter ok? So let's get on with the story guys!

I dedicate this chapter to my lovely friend, **catheriney2004**. I love you and thank you so much :)

**Rotkȁppchen** – Little Red Riding Hood

**Großmutter's-Oma's Haus**– Grandma's House

**Their age on this story:**

The guys – 19 years old

The girls – 18 years old

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'You're impossible,' the crimson eyes lad sighs in frustration.

'Is that how you serve your customers, Natsume?' Mikan smiled at him, clicking her tongue.

The brunette was currently sitting on one of the stools near the bar counter. Natsume rubbed his temple, but then took an unused glass and rubbed it clean.

'I told you not to come here anymore, little girl.' He glared at her.

'Yet you still serve me hot milk.' She gratefully took the glass of milk, drawing the heat from the drink to her cold hands. 'And I have a name, in case you've forgotten. It's MI-KAN,' she said, emphasizing the pronunciation of her name.

'Tch, whatever,' he replied.

Mikan frowned but didn't fight back; instead, she let out a small sigh, and cupped her face with one of her hands. She watched him doing his job and found the man in front of her to be appealing. She had followed Reo to this bar; he had said that he was negotiating something about business, and at the moment, was currently talking with the dealers.

She did not know when the right time was to tell her 'fiancée' that she did not want to be bonded with him anymore.

The problem with Reo was that he was great, courteous, and respectable by people - which Mikan found it too good to be true. But whenever they were together, there were no sparks. Nothing - zilch, nada.

She sighed again and took a sip from the hot milk.

'Ne, Natsume,' she called out for his attention. He did not answer her, but she knew that he was listening. 'Have you ever been in love?' she asked him, fiddling with her brunette locks in boredom.

Natsume stopped for a while, and looked at her. She was so delicate that she looked like she might break to pieces any moment; like a mannequin. He continued wiping another unused glass, 'It's none of your business,' he said, his face remaining as stoic as ever.

She chuckled at his answer. 'So true,' she said, then took another sip of her drink.

'Shouldn't you be with your fiancée?' he said. 'I can't seem to find anything's wrong with your love life, seeing that you were being lovey-dovey with him yesterday,' he added.

She scoffed at him, 'You have no idea, Natsume.'

Entertaining and listening to the customer's complaints about their life was one of his jobs as a bartender, and Natsume had to admit that the brunette in front of him had caught his attention. He was about to asked her, but he was interrupted when someone called his name.

He looked at the person and found it to be his best friend, Ruka. It was strange to find him in the bar because, he hated it there.

'It's a shock to see you here, Ruka,' Natsume said, although his tone was far from surprise; it actually sounded like sarcasm. Ruka just laughed, and took a seat next to the brunette.

Sensing someone was sitting in the empty stool beside her, Mikan lifted her face and found a familiar blonde haired man with a pair of cerulean eyes. 'Ruka-Pyon?' she asked in confusion.

'Sakura?' He, too was confused with her presence in the bar. 'What are you doing here?' He asked her.

'Oh, I came here with Reo,' she said. 'He had some kind of business with someone; that's why I'm waiting for him here.'

'Yeah, right,' Natsume snickered, which earned him a glare from Mikan.

'What about you, Ruka-Pyon?' Mikan tilted her head to face him.

'I'm visiting Natsume,' he said, and gave her a smile. 'It has been a while since I saw him, anyway.'

'Wait; you two are friends?' she asked in disbelief.

'Yep; we're best friends,' he chuckle.

Mikan's mouth formed an "O" shape. She did not believe that someone like Natsume (arrogant, egoistical and rude) could be friends with someone like Ruka, who was the total opposite of Natsume.

'What? Find it hard to believe, little girl?' Natsume snickered.

She was about to snap back at him when Reo came beside her. 'Ready to go, Mikan?' he asked her.

'Um, yeah,' she stammered a bit.

'Oh, nice to meet you here Nogi-san,' Reo greeted Ruka, giving him a smile. Although, somehow, they knew that it was a fake smile.

Ruka nodded at him as he and Natsume watched the young couple walked out of the bar.

'Spill it, Ruka,' Natsume said to him, demanding the answer to why he was in the bar.

Ruka sighed, and drank the glass of water Natsume gave him. 'My girlfriend asked me to look after Sakura; they're best friends,' he explained.

'And she finds it hard to believe that we're friends,' he said with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

Ruka laughed. 'I've been meaning to ask you, though, Natsume; of all the jobs out there, why do you choose this one?' he asked Natsume.

Natsume shrugged, 'it's easy to earn money here.'

'Well, you should be able to find someone suitable to be your bride here; then you can go back home.' Ruka took another gulp.

Natsume frowned at him. 'Can you see that there're only sluts here?' he spit the words in disgust. 'I'm searching for someone who does not kiss the ground that I walk and doesn't throw herself on me like I'm some kind of trophy.'

'Didn't you just meet one?' Ruka smirked at him.

'Who? The little girl?' he scoffed as Ruka nodded.

'She's childish, too innocent, and overly naïve for someone her age,' Natsume said. 'Not forgetting that she's an idiot.'

'Well, you never know, Natsume,' Ruka smile at him.

'You're getting on my nerves, Ruka' Natsume glare at him but Ruka was unaffected by it. 'You better go now or else I'll tell that blackmailer girlfriend of yours that you cheated on her,' he snickered at her.

Ruka glared at him then he stood up from his seat. 'Yeah, I better go now; this place gives me the creeps,' he said. 'And I'd rather die than cheat on her; you know she's capable of torturing me, and I know that it'll be worse than death itself,' he shuddered at that thought, then he waved at Natsume as he walked out of the bar.

Natsume watched his best friend walk out of the bar, and he let out a sigh. He remembered the brunette's troubled face earlier. 'She has a fiancée, Natsume,' he murmured, and then he served another costumer in a sudden bustle to get the image of the brunette out of his mind.

* * *

Mikan was currently in her father's office, sitting in front of her father, fuming with anger.

'You are not allowed to go there anymore, young lady!' her father said sternly. He was angry when he found out that Mikan has been to the bar for two days now. 'What if someone kidnapped you; or worse - killed you!'

'Reo had told me that you were always talking to the bartender,' her mother said, standing beside her father. 'He said that you were being too friendly with him.'

Mikan rolled her eyes. _Damn him_, she thought. 'Natsume isn't that kind of person,' she said and gritted her teeth at the same time.

'THAT'S IT!' Yukihara shouted at her daughter. 'You are NOT allowed to go there again and meet this…this Natsume person!'

'But dad-' she argued but was caught again by his father.

'No buts! As a prime minister's daughter, you are supposed to be a role model to all the teenagers out there; you're not going out to the bar!' her father yelled at her, while his wife tried to calm him down. 'And you are going to marry Reo in a few months; then he will succeed me as the next prime minister!' he added.

'But I DON'T LOVE HIM!' Mikan shouted back, then covered her mouth with her hands, mentally cursing herself for her sudden outburst.

'W-What did you just say?' his father asked her in disbelief, hoping that he was hearing things.

Mikan took a deep breath, _might as well admit it_, she thought. 'I don't love, Reo,' she said boldly.

Yukihara was enraged with anger, his body was shaking and his face reddened. 'MIKAN SAKURA, YOU ARE FOREVER GROUNDED IN YOUR ROOM AND YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!' he shouted.

Mikan was shocked with her father's sudden explosion. In all of her 18 years of life, she had never seen her father act like that. Getting up from her seat, she ran to her room and locked herself inside. She cried on her bed, wetting her pillow, as she let out all the anger and frustration that she had so hardily tried to pent up.

After about two hours, she laid in her bed, thinking about the event that had just happened to her. A drop of a tear rolled down her porcelain face. 'I want to see Hotaru,' she said with a determined look on her face. Then she remembered that she was not allowed to exit the mansion.

Then, she got an idea. She opened her 'treasure box' where she put all of her personal belongings in it, and pulled out a long rope. She went to her balcony, and then she made sure that no one was watching. She tied the end of the rope to the railings and jumped swiftly to the ground. You might think that she was a proper and well-mannered girl on the outside, but on the inside, she was actually a rebel that had the tomboy attitude.

Then, she ran her way to the empty streets to the direction of her best friend's house. She was in the dark alleyway with only the street lamps illuminate the darkness of the street when three strangers stopped her.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' one of the man said to her.

'Dude, she's cute,' the other said.

'Totally my type,' the last one said; he licked his lips.

Mikan scowled at the three men in front of her. All of a sudden, one of the men grabbed her wrist. 'Let's go to a quieter place shall we, Rotkappchen?' the man said while the other two snickered at her.

Mikan was about to fight back when she felt an arm around her. She smelled a faint scent of cinnamon and mint mixed together and then she felt the tight grip on her wrist loosen. She looked at the man who was holding her wrist earlier and found him on the ground, he looked like he had seen a ghost, and so did the other two.

'Y-You!' One of them pointed his finger at the man who was behind Mikan.

Mikan looked up and found a familiar face with crimson eyes glaring at the three men. 'N-Natsume?' she said his name, wondering what was he doing here.

Natsume stared at her face for a while then glared back at the three. The three whimpered and then ran away from them.

'What are you doing here, little girl?' he snarled at her. For some reason, Mikan was scared of him; he was angry with her, and she could not blame him. Mikan had not been thinking about her safety; in her mind, she had only wanted to get away from her house. She wanted to see her best friend. 'Don't you know that it's dangerous out here?' he added.

Mikan then remembered the reason why she was out in the night alone. Unconsciously, tears flowed from her innocent, hazel eyes, and she sobbed loudly.

Natsume sighed in irritation. He was never good at comforting someone; much less a girl. So he did the one thing that came through his mind; he pulled her into a hug and let her tears subside.

Mikan was startled with his action. but clutched the front of his shirt and cried. When she stopped, she released herself from his embrace, and wiped the tears from her face.

'Thank you, Natsume,' she smiled at him.

Natsume fought the blush that was slowly rising to his face. 'Where are you going, little girl?' he asked, trying to distract himself.

'I'm going to Hotaru's place,' she told him.

'Imai's?' he asked her for conformation and then she nodded.

'That's half an hour walk,' he thought aloud.

Mikan nodded again. 'I really need to see her,' she said and then sighed.

'It's late, little girl,' he said again. 'Go back home.'

Mikan frowned at him. 'I don't want to go home,' she puffed her cheeks.

Natsume sighed again, he was actually planning to leave the girl alone, but being the gentleman he was, he couldn't do that. 'Let's go to my place,' he said ignoring the look of disbelief on her face. 'Don't get the wrong idea. I don't have the slightest intention to harass a little girl like you.' He smirked at her; then, he walked off to the direction of his residence.

Mikan glared at him; if it weren't for the sound of howling wolves in the distance, then she would have ignored him and gone to Hotaru's house.

_He wasn't as bad as I thought, after all_, Mikan thought to herself, and then let out a small smile. She jogged so that she was on the same pace as Natsume was.

…**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Thank you to those who have reviewed my first chapter; camilleT.T, halftherainbow7, dragonzoha, midnight blue08, jubelle, Kai Hyuuga, sweet-blackrevenge, fitha and Alexxis T. Swan.

Thank you to:

**jubelle**, thank you =D I'm sorry for the late update though. I've stayed at my grands house for a week and i couldn't update this story sooner. I'm glad you love this story.

**Kai Hyuuga,** hehe I know that Natsume is not suitable to be a bartender but in my mind, Natsume is still hawt even if he's wearing a cardboard box to cover himself haha.

**sweet-blackrevenge**, i didn't know what to say except thank you so much hehe =D

**Alexxis T. Swan**, i didn't know how but every time after I've read your reviews, I always have this ideas and plots to add to this story. (I meant it in a good way.) So thank you so much for the long review. I'd appreciate it. =D

and also to the **silent readers** and to the **people who put an alert on this story**. Thank you so much~

I've asked Catherine to edit the first chapter to this story, so feel free to read the first chapter again guys =)

Till we meet again in the next chapter, bye for now XD


	3. The Wolf Who Fell In Love

**Rotk****ȁ****ppchen: Little Red Riding Hood**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Editor's (catheriney2004) note: **Any other ideas for this fanfiction are completely from the manga itself.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura met a mysterious bartender one day when she was searching for her fiancée in one of the most expensive bar in the country. She finds herself attracted to this mysterious yet handsome lad. A whole new drama will be waiting for those two as the story goes on.

**A/N: WOw!! I've got 12 reviewers for chapter 2!! You guys made me the happiest girl at the moment. This is the best New Year present that I got! Oh and not forgetting half of the credit belongs to my beta, catheriney2004. She's done an excellent work on editing my story and and pointed out my mistakes. Hehe.**

**Btw I won't update the next chapter if i didn't get at least 15 reviews the next chapter...KIDDING! Hehe I won't force you to review my story. But it is nice to see all the comments that I received along the way and also I get to know what you really think about my story..  
**

**Rotkȁppchen** – Little Red Riding Hood

**Großmutter's-Oma's Haus** – Grandma's House

**Their age on this story:**

The guys – 19 years old

The girls – 18 years old

**My New Year's Present to you;**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Wolf Who Fell In Love  
**

Natsume and Mikan were walking in silence, Mikan stopped for a while when they reached an old building, but it looked like it was still in a good condition. Then, she followed the lad who was now a few feet away from her.

They climbed the stairs, and then Natsume pulled out his keys, opening the locked door. 'You live in an apartment?' she asked him in utmost curiosity. She was actually feeling excited, since she had never been to a small room before. Even though her house was something that others would die for, it always felt empty and boring.

'If you don't want to be seen going inside a rundown building like this, then get out,' Natsume said as he placed his keys on the cabinet nearby. Although the building outside looked old, the inside looked like it was brand new.

Mikan shook her head in disagreement. 'This is a nice place,' she admitted. She spotted a shelf full of manga and took out one of them. 'I never knew you were into this,' she said to him.

Natsume took the manga from her hands and put it back to the shelf, causing her to frown. She was about to argue with him when she heard a growling sound. Natsume placed his hand on his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. Mikan then let out a soft laugh when she realized that it was coming from his stomach.

Then she walked herself to the small kitchen with him following behind her. 'I'll cook you something,' she said and she opened his fridge.

'You don't have to,' he told her, but he didn't do anything to stop her.

'I insist,' she said. 'Take it as a thank you for saving me earlier,' she said then she turned around and smiled at him. Then, she looked back at the fridge, thinking about what to make.

'Is curry ok with you?' she asked him, glancing over her shoulder.

'Anything is fine,' he shrugged as he watched her taking out some potatoes, carrots, and meat.

'Your fridge is well stocked,' she said in amazement. She didn't think that a guy like him would do a grocery shopping when he lived by himself.

'My sister comes here sometimes to cook for me,' he shrugged. '_That would explain it,'_ she thought.

Over the next few minutes, Natsume watched the brunette cutting the vegetables and preparing the pans for cooking. The image of a women cooking in his kitchen other than his sister made his heart swell a bit. Moreover, the brunette had caught his curiosity. Then, he decided to tease her.

'Are you sure you can cook?' he smirked.

She stopped her action and glared at him. 'Of course I can,' she grumbled and went back to cooking.

'I'm just checking; who knows? You might burn down this apartment,' he teased her again.

Mikan cast him a look and went back to cooking, muttering curses along the way.

Natsume let out a small chuckle and watched her cutting the meat none to gently, as if she was letting out her irritation on the only thing that she could vent it on.

When she had finished cooking, Mikan placed two plates of rice and curry on the table; one for Natsume, and another one for herself. Natsume had to admit; the appetizing smell of curry and the neat presentation made him hungrier. He took the spoon Mikan had given to him and scooped a mouthful of the curry and rice into his mouth.

'_It's delicious_,' he thought. Then, he took another mouthful and ate it. When he sensed that the person in front of him wasn't moving, he lifted his face and looked at her. He found a happy brunette staring back at him, grinning.

'What?' he asked slightly annoyed.

'How is it?' she asked him back with a question.

He was silent for a while. 'Not bad,' he paused as he saw Mikan beaming at him. 'For an idiot,' he snickered. He would never admit that she was an excellent cook; maybe even better than his sister.

Mikan puffed her cheeks and she ate her own food. They munched quietly in comfortable silence. After they had finished eating, Mikan washed the plates, and Natsume helped her, since he was in the mood to tease her.

They bickered over useless stuff; like when Mikan suggested that he should put more color in his room to brighten it up. Of course, Natsume refused, and said that it was a waste of time. Mikan pouted and continue washing the plates.

A childish plan popped in Natsume's head. 'Hey,' he called out for her attention.

Mikan lifted her face and looked at him; then, she felt something on her nose. She looked at it, and found that there were bubbles on her nose.

'Natsume!' she wailed as she wiped it off. Then, she splashed the foam on her hands across his face.

There was a scowl on Natsume's face, the soapsuds everywhere on his head and hair. Mikan had an evil smile on her face, showing that she had won.

'Oh, no, you don't.'

He smirked, and splashed the suds to her direction, and she fought back. Soon, both of them were engaged in a bubble fight, and both were soaked. They were laughing, and acting like children; and surprisingly, Natsume was having fun.

They stopped when Natsume had unintentionally hugged the brunette to stop her from moving. They looked at each other's faces, and they could feel sparks between them. Natsume slowly leaned closer to her, and Mikan did not stop him this time.

Natsume brushed his lips onto hers, lightly at first, and then he kissed her. Mikan basked in the unfettered delight of it. He nibbled, he courted, he seduced. He unleashed the kind of fire that shattered cells. He urged her mouth open and slipped inside. Mikan felt her knees quiver and she slipped her arms around his neck to support herself as the grip around her tightened.

They had been kissing for a blissful eternity, when they heard the door open. Someone called Natsume. They broke the kiss and looked in the direction of the voice. 'Natsume,' the person said in a singsong voice. Then, the two saw a women with a shoulder length, blond hair and a pair of blue eyes watching the both of them.

'Natsume!' the person lunched herself onto him, successfully pushing Mikan along the way, causing her to fall on her butt.

Natsume had a disgusted look on his face, and tried to push the woman off of him. 'How did you get in here?' he asked angrily, demanding an answer.

'I've copied our keys,' she purred at him, hugging him tightly as she smirked evilly at Mikan's direction.

Mikan could feel her tears were about to surface again. She stood up, and faked a smile at Natsume. 'Well, I guess I'd better be on my way, then,' she said. 'There are some leftovers on the stove in case you're still hungry.' Then, she marched herself to the entrance door.

Natsume pushed the woman out of the way and grabbed Mikan's wrist before she was out of the apartment. 'Where are you going?' he asked smoothly, although there was the tint of desperation in his voice.

'You shouldn't do this to your girlfriend Natsume,' she looked at him; she had a sad, lonely smile on her face.

Natsume's grip on her tightened, 'She's not my girlfriend.'

'Natsume-kun, who's this?' the women asked him 'innocently'.

Mikan pulled her wrist from his grip, and then smiled at him. 'Well, it's been nice knowing you, Natsume,' she said to him.

Natsume wasn't going to leave the misunderstanding like that so her grabbed her wrist again before she took another step away from the building.

'What do you mean by that?' he asked. He felt like he couldn't see the brunette again if he ever let her go.

Mikan sighed, 'I'm not going to the bar anymore starting tomorrow,' she said coldly. Then she released herself and marched her way to the cold weather of the night.

Natsume had been standing there, and was shocked at the tone that she had used. He tried to absorb the information in his head that she wasn't going to bother him during his work again, but why did he just felt that a 20-wheel truck had just hit him?

'Natsume?' the women said again, trying to attract his attention.

Natsume flashed her a threatening look, and then walked back into his apartment. 'Give me your keys,' he said to her in a dark voice.

'Wh-' she said but was cut off by Natsume.

'GIVE ME YOUR KEYS, DAMMIT!' he yelled at her.

The women shrieked a bit, and then pulled out her keys, her hand shaking. Natsume grabbed her keys and pulled out the key that was identical to the key to his apartment and then shoved her out of the room.

'Never come to this place again,' he looked at her in disgust. 'And I'm still not going to be your fiancée.' With that he slammed the door on her face and then raked his already messy hair as he groaned in frustration.

He went to the kitchen and found the curry that Mikan had cooked for dinner. Then, he pulled out his cell and called someone.

'Ruka?' he asked when he heard someone had picked up on the other line. 'I need you to do something for me.'

He sighed before he told Ruka his request, the image of the brunette's cold, lonely face flashing in his mind. Never, _ever_ would he have thought that he would fall for a naïve and reckless girl like that. But, nevertheless, Natsume Hyuuga had officially fallen in love with a childish brunette named Mikan Sakura.

…**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Happy New Year Guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kya~ I don't know what to say but thank you for all the reviews/alerts/PMs and for reading my story.

So thank you to:** Kai Hyuuga, teh-crazeh-one, Alexxis T. Swan, xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx, fitha, gakuenalicefan_311, Masshou no Tenshi, sweet-blackrevenge, scorpius100989, P-chan and the_hardest_thing.**

You guys rock!!!

to:

**Alexxis T. Swan**, you've asked 'why is it always the girl who has to suffer everything?' well.. i honestly didn't have any answer to your question but in the future chapter i'm going to write that Mikan is not the one who's going to suffer in their complicated relationship. I will write more on Natsume's feeling for her. Btw, i remembered that you are the one who told me that I'm a 'happily ever after' kind of person right? So I'm pretty sure you'll guess what type of ending that I'll write. oops! spoiler!

**teh-crazeh-one, **Reo? Natsume? huhu I'm having a hard time with the both of them. They are both hawt characters (but i still prefer Natsume more) huhu

**xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx, **really? whoa. What's the name of the manga? Hehe if you read my profile you'll know where my inspiration for this story comes from. If its not a trouble for you, would you be so kind to tell me the brief summary of the manga? I wanted to know. hehe just PM me or write it in the review ok? Thanks!!

**sweet-blackrevenge,** aww, that sucks! I know how you feel. I've been through the same thing as you did. Again, thank you for the long review. hehe you just have to read and find out what will happened in this story ok?

**Kai Hyuuga, **hehe i love long review. It actually helps me a lot with the progress of my writing because you guys give me the energy to come up with a new ideas and plots of this story.

and finally to **the silent reader** thank you for reading my stories.

Happy New Year 2009!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The love between the Prey & the Predator

**Rotk****ȁ****ppchen: Little Red Riding Hood**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice full stop and I don't own the song that I used in this chapter. The song is called Forget You by LAX.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura met a mysterious bartender one day when she was searching for her fiancée in one of the most expensive bars in the country. She finds herself attracted to this mysterious yet handsome bartender. Will love blossom between the two, or otherwise? Read and find out.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the late update but at least I did upload this chapter right hehe. I was really busy lately and i've got one announcement but I'll leave it at the end of the chapter. Anyways, I'M SO HAPPY I'VE GOT 13 REVIEWS THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!!! You guys rock and I LOVE YOU GUYS!! (don't take it the wrong way ok?) XD

**Rotkȁppchen** – Little Red Riding Hood

**Groβmutter's-Oma's Haus ** – Grandma's House

**Their age on this story:**

The guys – 19 years old

The girls – 18 years old

**My greatest thank you to all of you**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The love between the Prey and the Predator**

'Yes, she's here,' Hotaru replied glancing over her shoulder, looking at her best friend, who was sleeping on her bed. She pressed the phone closer to her ear as she remember back when Mikan come to her house, shivering from the cold of the night.

**...Flashback... **

"DING-DONG"

Hotaru closed the book she was reading and walked towards the entrance. The butler opened the door for her, and she saw the brunette wrapping her arms around her body. Hotaru's left eye twitched when she observed her best friend's face; there were traces of tears easily seen.

'Bring me a cup of hot chocolate to my room,' Hotaru said to her maid.

'Yes, miss,' the butler replied and walked off to the other direction.

Hotaru pulled the freezing brunette inside and dragged her still body to her room. She nudged Mikan to sit on her bed, and she took the hot chocolate drink from the maid. She then told them to leave.

Hotaru seated herself at the edge of her bed and handed the cup to the brunette. She put the cup back to the table nearby when the brunette refused to take it.

'What happened?' she asked her best friend. Her voice had a slight tint of worry in it, although her face was still void of emotions.

Mikan trembled, and stuttered as she explained the events that had happened to her earlier.

'I-I don't understand why I'm c-crying for him, Hotaru,' she sobbed.

'That's because you love him,' Hotaru replied, patting her back.

'I-I love him?' Mikan asked her back, looking baffled.

Hotaru didn't reply, and just looked at her best friend's confused face.

'B - but, how can that be?' she raked her messy brunette hair. 'I mean, we just met yesterday!'

Mikan remembered the strange feeling when Natsume had kissed her in his kitchen. _Yes, that must be it_, she thought and let out a small smile.

'I love him,' Mikan nodded and then she laughed without humor. 'I'm so stupid for falling for him.'

Hotaru didn't say anything and just continued patting her back as Mikan cried on her lap.

Mikan cried herself to sleep. Hotaru pulled the blanket over the brunette, to keep her warm. Dried tears were still visible on her face.

Hotaru gritted her teeth; she hated it whenever someone made her best friend cry. She was planning all sorts of plans and blackmails to get Natsume back, but was interrupted when her phone rang.

'Hello?' she said coldly, waiting for the other line to reply.

**...End Flashback... **

Which brings back to the situation that we were in. Hotaru listened to the receiver and then sighed.

'Look here, Ruka,' she said. 'Tell Hyuuga if he ever let himself within 5 meter radius of her, he will be experiencing the wrath of my Baka gun!' She slammed the phone down.

Hotaru rubbed her temples and let out a frustrated sigh. She picked up the phone again, and she called Mikan's parents to let them know that she was safe. They called her just before Mikan had arrived at her house when they realized that the brunette was not in her room.

'She might hate me for doing this,' she muttered, listening to the ringing sound, waiting for someone to pick it up.

* * *

Natsume was wearing his blue, open-neck oxford shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbow, his battered jeans completed his bad boy image; making the women swoon whenever they saw him.

He was currently behind the bar counter. He held a crystal glass in one hand, and a napkin in the other, his hands unmoving. His mind drifted to the brunette. Her face, her eyes, and her lips. She drove him crazy.

'Natsume!' The manager, Narumi half-shouted.

Natsume jumped a bit causing his grip on the glass to loosen and go crashing to the floor.

Narumi sighed. 'Just leave it like that, Natsume,' he said when Natsume bent over to pick up the shattered pieces. 'Thank heavens I haven't opened the bar yet.'

'I'm sorry,' he muttered, his body slightly bowing.

'I think you'd better go home,' Narumi said.

Natsume was about to retort back, but was cut off by Narumi. 'You're not yourself today, and I don't want to lose my customers because you had a bad day.'

_Bad day is an understatement_, he thought.

Natsume let out a sigh. He nodded as a sign that he agreed with Narumi. He needed some time to reflect his actions towards the brunette last night.

Narumi smiled at him and patted his shoulder. 'Get well soon, Natsume.'

On his way home, he passed the park and saw a Sakura tree. He climbed swiftly, and then he rested on one of the branches and closed his eyes.

'Mikan,' he said softly, almost whispering.

He loves the sound of her name coming out of his mouth. Then, he mentally cursed himself.

'What have you done to me?'

* * *

Mikan's eyes fluttered opened, and she sat upright, looking around the room in confusion. She squinted her eyes, momentarily blinded by the sunlight that was pouring into the room. Then, she remembered back when she ran all the way from Natsume's apartment to the Imai residence.

She could feel herself blushing when she remembered that they had shared a kiss, and that she had realized her feelings for the crimson-eyed lad.

'Natsume,' she said tenderly.

Mikan closed her eyes and pulled her knees closer and hugged them. It had been three days since she'd met him. She didn't know how, but within those three short days, she was madly in love with him.

She tried to remember the warmth when he held her last night, when suddenly, the door burst open.

'Mikan!' her parents hugged her.

'Are you ok?' her mom asked worriedly.

Mikan was bewildered, and just nodded as a reply.

'I'm sorry, honey,' Yukihara caressed his daughter's hair. 'I shouldn't have yelled at you last night.'

Mikan was silent for a moment, but then gave them a weak smile.

'Your father and I have discussed your engagement with Reo,' Yuka said, and looked over to her husband. 'We won't force you to marry someone you don't like.'

'Yes, and you can go to the bar as long as you are accompanied by one of my bodyguards,' Yukihara said. He was still feeling guilty for shouting at his daughter.

'No!' she shouted, causing her parents to jump a bit because of her sudden outburst.

_I hope I'm making the right decision_, she thought.

'I-I mean,' she stammered. 'I won't go to the bar anymore; rather, I can't go there at all after what happened last night,' her voice trailed as she remembered her last encounter with Natsume.

'What happened last night?' her father asked fearfully, thinking that someone might hurt his daughter.

'Nothing!' she replied.

Her parents looked at each other, suspicious about their daughter's behavior.

'A-Anyway,' Mikan tried to change the topic. 'I won't break my engagement with Reo.'

'This is the right thing to do,' she smiled sadly.

Her parents looked at her miserably, feeling a little helpless because they were unable to make their only daughter happy.

'You don't have to force yourself to be his fiancée, sweetie,' Mikan's mother tried to sooth her.

'I'm not forcing myself, mom,' she said, trying to convince them.

Yukihara sighed. 'Let's go home, Mikan.'

Mikan nodded and the three went out of the room, only to be greeted by Hotaru.

'Thank you for letting Mikan to stay here, Hotaru-chan,' Yuka said gratefully.

'Anytime, Mrs. Sakura,' she replied.

'Let's go,' Yukihara said and then he bowed slightly to Hotaru and she bowed back.

'I'll be there in a minute,' Mikan said to her parents. 'I need to speak with Hotaru.'

Mikan's parent smiled as their reply and then they walked away from the two as the butler led them outside.

'So you've decided to get married with Mouri, huh?' she lifted her left eyebrow, her arms folded together.

'Yeah,' Mikan replied. 'I mean, who are we kidding?'

'I have a fiancée who loves me and Natsume's got a girlfriend beside him,' she said, and then sighed. 'It was a mistake that we kissed last night.'

Hotaru sighed. 'I've told you once that I will support you in whatever you do, right?' she asked Mikan and she replied with a nod.

'I promise you that,' she added. 'But you can't forget that you love someone that easily.'

Mikan hid her face with her bangs. 'I know that,' she replied. 'I'll manage somehow.'

Mikan waved to her best friend, and then walked away from her.

'You can't lie to your heart, Mikan,' Hotaru said and then she went inside her room.

* * *

'Dad, can you drop me off at the park?' Mikan said as soon as she went into the car.

'But honey, it's not safe for a girl like you to wander alone,' her mom protested. 'Even if it's in broad daylight!'

'Yes, Mikan,' her father agreed. 'You're mother's right.'

'I just need sometime alone,' Mikan's voice trailed.

Her parents exchanged glances and then sighed. Yukihara turned the steering wheel to the left, and then to his right.

'Just be back before dinner, got it?' her father ordered.

Mikan beamed at him. 'Thank you.'

She kissed her father and mother on their cheeks before she get off the car.

'I'll call the cops if you're not home before dinner, Mikan,' her mother's voice was heard as the car sped off.

She smiled as she watched the car become smaller and eventually fades away as they got farther.

Mikan looked around and saw a Sakura tree in the park. She walked towards it and leaned her forehead to the trunk. She sighed again and she could feel the anger and frustration inside of her. She didn't know why she was angry in the first place.

'Urgh!' she shouted, and then she kicked the tree as hard as she could, hoping that it would make her feel better.

'Ow! Ow!' she shouted in pain coming from her feet, while at the same time something had fallen in front of her.

She looked down to the figure and saw a man was sprawling on the hard ground. She panicked.

'Oh my god!' she leaned to the person. 'I'm so sorry! Are you ok?'

The person grunted, showing that she he was hurt. Mikan was alarmed. She waved her hands up in the air. 'Police! No - ambulance! 911! Somebody help!"

'Shut up, polka dots,' the person said, clearly annoyed.

Mikan looked at the person and her eyes widened. _Natsume_, she thought. Then, she realized that he had called her with a new nickname (other than little girl).

'Polka-dots?' she thought out loud, still confused.

Natsume snickered and pointed at the dress that she was wearing. The hem of the dress hitched up, showing her polka dot-printed underwear. She blushed a million shades of red and she fumed with anger.

'PERVERT!!!!!!' she shouted.

Natsume closed his ears with his hands. 'You're too loud, polka!'

Mikan breathed in and closed her eyes, counting from 10 and backwards, hoping that her anger would not get the best of her.

They sat side by side, and there was a moment of silence. Natsume glanced at the brunette beside him and his heart started to beat faster.

Unconsciously, he raised his hand and cupped the side of her face, causing the brunette to flinch from his sudden action.

Mikan looked at Natsume's handsome face, and she was surprised at the expression that he was showing. He looked like he was lonely, almost afraid, and in love? Without thinking, Mikan placed her hand over his hand that was on her face.

Natsume gritted his teeth and pulled the brunette, yelping from surprise, to him, hugging her closer. He placed her on his lap.

Mikan's eyes widened, but later softened when she inhaled his scent, a mixture of cinnamon and mint. She felt safe and warm whenever she was around him. Involuntarily, she reached her arms around his back and hugged him.

They stayed in that position when Natsume pulled slightly away from her and brushed his lips over hers, their eyes closed.

'Why?' he whispered.

'Why what?' she said softly, inhaling his sweet breath.

'Why do you have this effect on me?' he whispered again.

'What effect?' she asked, his soft lips were brushing against her.

'I feel like I might lose control whenever I'm with you,' he said. 'Like I don't have to pretend to be someone that I'm not.'

'Then don't,' she whispered back. 'At least, when I'm around you.'

Natsume's eyes snapped opened. 'Do you have any idea what you're talking about?'

Mikan opened her eyes, finally realizing what she had blurted out. Both of them know that it sounded like a confession. Before she tried to wriggle her way out off him, he pulled her nape closer and closed his eyes, trying to kiss her.

Mikan gave in to the temptation and closed her eyes, waiting for the awaiting kiss. They were millimeters apart, but stopped when they heard shouting and squealing near them.

They looked over to the direction and saw a bunch of children who looked around five years old. They were screaming something like 'cooties,' and 'boy germs.' Some of the girls were squealing and saying that the two were being romantic and such.

Mikan's face reddened and she quickly stood up from Natsume's lap, much to his disappointment. She turned around and then glanced at her shoulder to look at him.

'Well, I guess I should go now,' she said and tried to run from him but was held back when he grabbed her wrist.

'Natsume, let go,' she said awkwardly.

Natsume looked at her and then he pulled her gently to him and kissed her forehead.

'I won't hand you to other men,' he said, with a hint of possessiveness in his voice.

Mikan blushed more, and ran away from him as soon as he loosened his grip on her.

When she reached the Sakura's mansion, she ran her way to her room. Ignoring the greetings by the maids and butlers, and locked the door behind her.

She slumped her body on her bed and covered her face with a pillow. She let out her frustration and screamed on the pillow. After doing the same thing over and over again, she groaned and laid her back on the bed.

Then she walks to her own private music studio. She turned the stereo on and then she walked over to the next room, which was divided by a wall of soundproof glass. She stands in front of the mike as the music plays.

**I'm gonna tell you a story,  
here it goes**

**oooh, ohhhhhhhhhhhh,**

**(listen)  
let me say this face to face  
before you walk away from me,  
listen up baby,**

**We know things ain't gonna change,  
I love you but she's in the way,  
where does that leave me?**

**ohhh  
what a mess  
so wrapped up in you  
and there's no body else for me  
in my heart I am so confused  
but I keep telling myself**

**forget you!  
Cause all I wanna do  
I've gotta face the truth  
cause this just ain't no good for me**

**forget you!  
I really wish I could  
get you off my mind  
as hard as I may try I can't forget you**

**do do do do do do do  
(I just gotta forget you)**

**Baby here's where I went wrong  
thinking I could have you  
even though I knew the truth  
You were with somebody else  
Don't mean no disrespect  
But she, ain't got nothing on me**

**Ohhhhhh  
What a mess  
Wish that I could get over you  
My heart is telling me to**

**forget you!  
cause all I wanna do  
I've gotta face the truth  
cause this just ain't no good for me**

**forget you!  
I really wish I could  
get you off my mind  
as hard as I may try I can't forget you**

**I know its different  
That you and I will never be  
And that's what is killin' me  
The only thing for me to do  
Is go and find somebody new  
But that won't happen till  
I forget you**

**Doooo  
(I just gotta forget you)**

**forget you!  
Cause all I wanna do  
I've gotta face the truth  
cause this just ain't no good for me**

**forget you!  
I really wish I could  
get you off my mind  
as hard as I may try I can't forget you**

**forget you!  
cause all I wanna do  
I've gotta face the truth  
cause this just ain't no good for me**

**forget you!  
I really wish I could  
get you off my mind  
as hard as I may try I can't forget you**

**do do do do do  
gotta forget you x4  
gotta forget you x4  
and that's the story  
now you know how I feel  
and that's all I gotta say**

'I've gotta forget you, Natsume.'

**...To be Continue... **

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4 completed! Hehe, again I'm so happy I received a lot of reviews from you guys~

So Thank you to: **scorpius100989, raven, Kai Hyuuga, fitha, teh-crazeh-one, ayumistar00, Alexxis T. Swan, jubelle, the_hardest_thing, Too-Lazy-to-sign-in, Yellow. Knight, sweet-blackrevenge **and** Masshou no Tenshi.**

Ok, here's the announcement;

I won't be able to upload the next chapter until the 11th because I'm going on a vacation with my family tomorrow. So please wait patiently until I come back and posted the story ok? XD.. Yay~ Kuala Lumpur, here I come!! I love it there! It's like my second home haha

Oh and one more thing; hehe the title for the next chapter is (drum roll) **The True Face of the Wolf**

(cough, cough) anyway, here's the reply to your review;

**raven, **oh they will hehe, look forward to the next chapters ok?

**Kai Hyuuga, **hehe the title for the next chapter is revealed, so please wait patiently ok? The next chapter will mainly be about Natsume.

**fitha**, well actually for me; there's no such thing as people falling too fast hehe. You may argue with me about hehe. And about reo X'( noo!! I don't want to kill Reo~ (wails!) I love him but not as much as the love that i have for Natsume though.. (lol)

**Alexxis T. Swan,** *hugs back* hehe. Please wait patiently to chapter 5 because it will reveal about Natsume's past and who the women really was. And yes, I know that there really is no 'happily ever after' in the real red riding hood story but in my world of fantasy, happily ever after does exist. XD

**jubelle, **huhu I thought that you forget about me DX huhu but i do understand that. hehe i'm going on a vacation with my family tomorrow. hehe again, please wait patiently until i posted the next chapter and most probably it will be on the 11th

**Too-Lazy-to-sign-in**, thank you a million!!! you've help me so much. I've got the name **Haus der Groβmutter **from the translation on the internet. So thank you so much I owe you one XD

**Yellow. Knight, **oh i don't know that fiance is for men and fiancee is for women. hehe thanks, I will edit the chapter when I have time. Thank you and yes please wait for the next chapter until I can reveal who the women really was.

**sweet-blackrevenge,** yay~ i'm glad you like it hehe. look forward to the next chapter eh? hehe and yea i know that Mikan is somewhat stubborn and I have problems with writing her in the this story i've got to admit hehe.

**Masshou no Tenshi,** I can't reveal it to you at the moment hehe sorry. but I will reveal who is it in the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing XD

and last but not least, to the **silent readers **and **those who have put alert o**n my story THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

Till we meet again in next chapter, goodbye for now v^_^v


	5. The True Face of the Wolf

**Rotk****ȁ****ppchen: Little Red Riding Hoo****d**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice full stop

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura met a mysterious bartender one day when she was searching for her fiancée in one of the most expensive bars in the country. She finds herself attracted to this mysterious yet handsome bartender. Will love blossom between the two, or otherwise? Read and find out.

**A/N: **I'm back~ hehe. Gasps! 15 reviews! I'm speechless XD You guys are the best!!

**Rotkȁppchen** – Little Red Riding Hood

**Groβmutter's-Oma's Haus **– Grandma's House

**Their age on this story:**

The guys – 19 years old

The girls – 18 years old

Tsubasa – 20 years old

Aoi – 15 years old

Youichi - 10

**The moment of truth,**

**let's find out about Natsume's past,**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The True Face of the Wolf**

'Mikan,' Reo called out her name. 'Is the food not to your liking?'

Mikan snapped from her thought and lifted her head up to face him. They were currently at **Acquarello,** one of the most expensive restaurants in the world. Soft music was heard as background.

She holds a fork on one hand and a knife on the other. She noticed that she had been staring at her food; her hands were motionless.

'I – I'm sorry,' she stammered, and she could feel herself blushing because she was embarrassed. 'I was just thinking about something.'

Reo gave her his multi-million dollar smile and some of the women who were present in the room passed out when they saw him smiling. After all, it was not every day that the people got to see the two of them: two of the most elite people in the country, dining in a restaurant.

'You know that I will listen to all of your problems if you tell me,' he took a gulp of water graciously and put the glass back on the table. 'I'm your fiancée, after all.'

Mikan gave him a fake smile. She had tried her best to like Reo and try to find his good points, but to not avail. A certain bartender was always on her mind, 24/7. It had been almost a week since they'd last met, and she missed him terribly.

Mikan shook her head. 'I'm fine,' she said, trying to sound convincing.

'It has been a while since you've come to the bar with me,' Reo said, his eyes were staring dully at her. 'I kind of miss your company, though.'

True – it has been a week since the last time she went into the bar, and that was also the last time she saw _him._ Mikan tried to forget the images of the crimson-eyed lad on her mind. She tried to forget that the reason why she stopped going there altogether was because of him.

'Father didn't allow me to go there anymore,' she said, which was half-true. 'I've been meaning to ask you; what business did you do there anyway?'

'All sorts of things,' he replied calmly. 'And no, it's not the kind of "things" that you think it is,' he chuckled when he saw the disgusted expression on the brunette's face.

'You know that I will never cheat on you,' he held her hand and then kissed her knuckle, making her blush.

'So what kind of "things"?' she asked, trying to get the blush off of her face.

'One of the sons of the prime minister from another country was always there,' he explained. 'He had his eyes on one of the waitresses; I think her name is Misaki.'

Mikan nodded in understanding. 'What's his name?'

'Tsubasa,' he replied, taking another sip from his glass.

'We keep meeting there because he tried to get her attention, and at the same time discussing about our external affairs with their country,' he let out a small laugh as he remembered the useless attempt made by Tsubasa. 'I should introduce you to him next time.'

Mikan smiled back as her reply. She stared back at Reo, and then she let out a small sigh. From that moment on, she was determined to try to fall in love with him. Though he was bland and pale in comparison with Natsume, he was every girl's dream guy.

Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't hurt to love him back as he loves her.

* * *

Natsume sighed as he stared at the ceiling of his apartment. He was lying on the couch, and the television was on, although he didn't watch it.

He remembered back when he was on his way home, buying some groceries from the supermarket. He saw the brunette was with Reo, and his blood boiled when he saw Reo kiss her knuckles.

He'd had the urge to barge into the restaurant and hide the brunette, just for himself, exclusively. But he was stunned when he saw that the brunette was blushing. He cringed his teeth and reached his free hand to his heart. He could feel the pain of seeing the women that he loves with another man.

He walked away quickly, trying to forget the scene before him.

He sighed again, and then he sat upright. He stared blankly at the television and he let his mind wander to her.

'NATSUME NII-CHAN!' Aoi shouted.

Natsume snapped from his thoughts and looked at his sister, who was fuming. He watched her as she complained about something about him being careless and something that he didn't care about.

Youichi seated himself beside his older brother and stared at him with a worried expression plastered on his face. Even though Natsume didn't show any expression on his face, Youichi knew that his brother was having a silent battle inside. He was one of the people who understood Natsume the most.

Natsume saw the expression on his little brother's face and let out a small smile. He patted Youichi's head, wordlessly saying that he was going to be okay.

Aoi called out for the two when she had finished cooking for the three of them. Natsume stared at the food; it was curry and rice. He reminisced back when Mikan had cooked him curry and rice that night and the painful tug on his heart comes back to him.

'Onii-chan?' Aoi looked at his brother. 'What's wrong?'

Natsume sighed again and sat down on the chair. 'Nothing is wrong.'

'Itadakimasu,' the three said in unison, clapping their hands together, and then they picked up their spoons.

Natsume scooped up some of the curry and rice and ate it. He let the taste linger in his mouth for a while, and then he chewed silently on it. It wasn't anything like Mikan's cooking, but it was delicious, nonetheless. He lifted his face and looked at his siblings. Aoi was scolding Youichi that he had to have manners while he was eating. Youichi ignored his sister and continued eating, his legs folded together on the chair.

Natsume let out a small smile. It had been awhile since he had eaten a meal with his family. It reminded him back to the time when they had spend a lot of time chatting on the dinner table at home.

'_Home,'_ he thought, and then he frowned.

Aoi saw the look on his face. 'Onii-chan.'

Natsume looked up, and saw his siblings were staring at him.

'Come home with us,' Aoi continued. 'I'm sure Otou-san will forgive you.'

Natsume looked down, and then all the bad memories came back to him of that particular night.

**...Flashback... **

Natsume knocked on his father's office and entered as soon as he heard his father motion him to come inside.

'You were calling for me, father?' he asked.

'Yes,' Persona replied.

Persona got up from his chair and he stood in front of his son. 'It's time, Natsume.'

Natsume was confused with his father's statement, but chose to remain silent.

'It's time for you to get married and succeed me as the next prime minister,' he said again.

Natsume was shocked by the news, and then he frowned. 'What about Tsubasa?' he asked coldly. Natsume refused to call him Nii-san because he didn't want to. He had spent all of his life being compared to his genius brother.

Persona always bragged about Tsubasa in front of him. How proud he was of him, and how people took admiration on him. He gritted his teeth. Due to this, he had become grumpy and had started distancing himself from other people. But he didn't really hate Tsubasa at all. At the time of need, Tsubasa was always there for him, and would cheer him up; although Natsume would shove him out of his room afterwards.

'He refused the position,' he sighed. 'It has to be you, Natsume.'

'Whatever,' he agreed reluctantly. 'But I refuse to get married.'

'Do not disobey me, Natsume,' Persona's eyes flared. He walked over to his desk, and then pressed the intercom. 'Bring her inside.'

Natsume rolled his eyes and remained on his spot when he heard the door behind him opened.

The women stood beside him and bowed slightly to Persona. 'I'm here, Uncle.'

'Ah,' Persona beamed at her. 'Luna, please meet my son, Natsume.'

'Natsume, she's going to be your fiancé,' he spoke to him. 'Luna Koizumi.'

Natsume took a glance at her, and he was disgusted. It wasn't because she didn't have the looks. It's just that he wasn't interested at her. He almost puked when she winked at him.

_Definitely a fan girl_, he thought.

'I don't want to marry a slut, father,' he said coldly.

Luna gasped, and then she sobbed uncontrollably.

Persona slapped him hard on his face, causing his face to turn sideways. Natsume lifted his hand over the stinging pain on his cheek and looked at his father.

'I won't allow you to speak of those filthy words in this house ever again, Natsume,' his father growled at him.

Natsume let out a smirked. 'Whatever, I have enough of this,' he said and walked towards the door.

'Don't you walk away from me, young man!' Persona barked at him. 'Where are you going?' he demanded.

'I'm moving out of here,' he stomped outside and walked quickly to the entrance of the mansion.

His father has changed to a colder person when his mother died five years ago. Since then, his father was always strict on them, and was more concerned with himself and his work than spending time with his children like he used to do before.

'Fine, don't you ever come back without a bride!' Natsume heard his father shouted.

On his way out, he saw Youichi and Aoi. Tears were brimming in their eyes.

'Onii-chan, don't go,' Aoi sobbed and hugged him.

Youichi tugged his sleeves, refusing to let him go.

Aoi and Youichi had been listening to the conversation between Natsume and their father using a spy bug they bought during the last time they visited Germany. (A/N: It was one of Hotaru's most successful inventions and was sold throughout the country).

Natsume sighed and tried to get away from his siblings. 'This is not the last time I'm going to see you two.'

'I will call you,' he said assuredly.

'Where are you going, Onii-san?' Youichi asked sadly.

'I don't know,' he admitted.

'Listen, Aoi take care of Youichi,' he paused. 'Youichi protect your sister, ok?'

The two just nodded as their reply and watched their brother's figure fade into the cold of the night.

Natsume wandered around, and then he rested himself on one of the bench outside a bar. He let his mind absorb all the events that happened to him just a while ago.

'Great, what now?' he groaned.

He was thinking to call his best friend but knowing Ruka, he would panic and it was already late at night. He glanced at the clock tower nearby and saw that it was just past midnight. Most of the people in Germany would have probably been sleeping at the moment.

He snapped from his thought when he sensed that someone was standing in front of him.

'Ara, ara,' he said, amused to see him there. 'Are you lost?' the person asked.

Natsume was annoyed. Does he look like a five-year-old? But looking at his situation, the person was probably right. He hasn't been to this part of town and he didn't have anywhere to go.

'Come, let's get you inside,' the person said again when he remained silent. 'It's freezing.'

Natsume scrutinized the person in front of him, and he fought the urge to laugh at the person. He had blond hair and a pair of purple eyes. What's more he looked like a woman in a man's clothes.

'I'm Narumi,' he extended his hand. 'What's your name?'

Natsume was used to these kinds of formalities and unconsciously shook his hand. 'Natsume,' he replied.

'Come on in,' he dragged Natsume inside the bar. 'I own this place.'

'Groβmutter's-Oma's Haus,' Natsume read out loud. 'Who the hell would name their bar as "grandma's house"?'

'I did,' Narumi replied happily. 'Catchy, isn't it?'

Natsume rolled his eyes, and the next thing he knew, he was greeted by blaring music, and there were people everywhere. He ignored all the women who flirted with him and followed Narumi.

Natsume followed Narumi as he went behind the bar counter. Narumi called someone and began talking to him about something. Natsume take a look around when someone ordered a 'strawberry martini' at him, thinking that he was the bartender.

Natsume looked at the 'real' bartender and he was busy discussing something with Narumi. He sighed and then he took the cocktail mixer. He poured 2 oz of gin, and then he adds 1-teaspoon dry vermouth and another teaspoon of strawberry syrup. He mixed all the ingredients and strained it into the chilled cocktail glass. He decorated the drink with a fresh strawberry and served it to the customer.

The person took a sip of the drink and let out a satisfied "_ah_." 'You my boy, are a genius,' the person said before he walked off and disappeared into the crowd.

Natsume smirked. It's a good thing he watched the shows on the television about making martinis some time ago.

'What?' he asked Narumi and the bartender; who were staring at him with amusement.

'Would you like to work here, Natsume?' Narumi asked him.

Natsume let out a sigh. He didn't carry his money with him and he didn't know what to do at the moment. 'Yeah, sure.'

'Brilliant!' Narumi shouted enthusiastically. 'Now, Kaname-kun will inform you about all of the things you need to know,' he patted on Kaname's shoulder. 'Well, I've got to go now.'

Natsume and Kaname watched him skipping to his office and then they looked at each other.

'I'm Kaname,' he held out his hand and Natsume took it. 'You must be Natsume.'

Natsume nodded, and Kaname smiled at him. 'Well, I'll be teaching you all the tricks and stuff about making drinks from now on,' he said. 'It's not much time until I have to go back to the hospital.'

'Hospital?' Natsume asked curiously.

'It's nothing serious, but I'm someone who gets tired easily,' he explained. 'A couple dozes of this and that will make me feel better.'

Natsume nodded in understanding.

'Narumi wanted you to have this,' Kaname held out a key and Natsume take it from him. 'It's a key to your own apartment.'

Natsume was about to argue when Kaname cut him off. 'Just take it, Natsume,' Kaname smiled at him. 'It has been forever since that apartment has been occupied by someone.'

Natsume stared at the key again and slid it inside of his pocket.

Kaname beamed at him, and then he took an unused glass from the shelves. 'Now, shall we begin with lesson number one?'

**...End Flashback...**

It had been almost two months since that incident, and he was doing better with his skills and had settled down in his apartment. As promised, he had called Aoi and Youichi to tell them that he had somehow found shelter and a job to support himself.

He'd only told Ruka around a week before he and the brunette met and _boy,_ he was mad.

He duplicated his key and gave it to Aoi, since she and Youichi insisted to meet him. Which reminded him of something. Aoi was puzzled when she found his key that he gave to her on her dressing table when she put it on the table near her bed. He figured out that was when Luna sneaked into her room to make another copy of the key.

'Otou-san is feeling miserable, Onii-san,' Youichi finally spoke up.

Natsume snapped out from his thoughts. He had forgotten that they were still having dinner.

'Please come home with us, Natsume Onii-chan,' Aoi pleaded.

'I'll think about it,' he sighed and resumed eating the food.

Aoi and Youichi rejoiced silently. At least they have tried to pursue him to go home with them.

'Oh, I remembered there is this ball at the Sakura mansion tomorrow,' Aoi exclaimed excitedly.

Natsume's ear perked up at the mention of his lover's last name. 'Are you going there?'

Aoi nodded. 'Of course, it will be fun,' she replied happily. 'You should come too, Natsume Onii-chan.'

'Maybe I will,' he let out a small smile.

After all, maybe it would be his last chance to claim the brunette as his.

…**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

I know what you're going to say. It's short but to tell you the truth I'm kind of uninspired at the moment so maybe I'll be updating the next chapter a bit late than usual. But don't worry, even though I've got blisters on my feet and aching bones all over my body, I will update this story. =)

Anyway, thank you sooo much to the people who have reviewed the last chapter; **Yellow. Knight, panda-ppl, teh-crazeh-one, Kai Hyuuga, sakura. mist07, raven, fitha, Alexxis T. Swan, thundra18, Whose Hero, sweet-blackrevenge, jubelle **and** HarunaNiwa073**

**Yellow. Knight**; actually, I was annoyed by the fact that Mikan being stubborn in this story. But I've decided from the beginning that the story will be like this way. And yes! I love Narumi. I just can't help to play some part in this story because Narumi didn't play a major role in my last story.

**panda-ppl**; I know that this story is going to fast but I want to make the impression that people can fall in love at first sight. It seems that I didn't manage to pull it off. Sigh, anyway thanks for reviewing =D

**teh-crazeh-one**; I've replied your review already right? Hehe thank you coz the sentence does not make any sense to me too when I read it. Thanks~

**Kai Hyuuga**; Thank you for being patient! =D Hehe Look forward to the next chapter eh? =D

**sakura. mist****07;** well as you read in this chapter, it was apparent that Mikan had a hard time to forget about Natsume. Will that happen? Hmm, we'll see =D

**fitha**; wow, you're really angry and annoyed by Mikan's stubbornness huh? hehe sorry about that but I hate it too when she's like that but that's how the story goes. I promise you that I'll try to write longer.

**Alexxis T. Swan**; now you know what happened to Natsume. Natsume was hurt emotionally since his mother died. Being compared with your siblings sucks big time (sorry for my choice of word). And the chapters altogether, hmm~ I've estimated this story to have 8 chapter's altogether. Since school started and I've been busier than ever. Sigh.

**Whose Hero**; I was actually going to ask you about the most expensive and popular restaurant in Germany but then I was too lazy and I decided to just Google search the name =p. And yes; tips taken! I'll try my best to improve my writings so that you and the other readers will enjoy to grasps the story more. =D thanks again

**sweet-blackrevenge**; I'm glad you like it =D hehe oh and btw about the phone with Ruka, it will be explained in the next chapter (hopefully hehe) and yes, good old times. And yes I do have a great time at KL, thank you very much. But you know what? I like it when you blabber so much haha (dont take it the wrong way, I'm straight!) =p

**jubelle**, yay~ hehe thanks, i do have fun during the vacation. I just hope that I can share with you guys. Sigh~

and last but not least; thank you to the **silent reader **and the people **who put alert on my story..**

**and special thank you to my beta, my friend and my partner in crime; catheriney2004 - you deserve half the credit for this story =D  
**

**Till next time, bye for now =D  
**


	6. Announcement

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry I haven't update my story for a while.

I've been insanely crazy with homeworks, assignments, projects and my school responsibiliteis so I don't have time to write the next chapter.

Call me a whiner, I don't care. (maybe a bit)

I did try to write the next chapter but I don't like to write my stories when I don't mean it and it just doesn't seem fair to you readers out there.

Again I'm sorry but I'll try posting the next chapter soon. Hopefully by the end of next week but I won't promise anything.

* * *

Anyway, as you all know there will be a ball in the next chapter.

It would be a great help for me if you guys suggest songs to put in the next chapter.

Something slow but not to make you sleepy. Songs that are romantic and meaningful.

All of your suggestions will be taken in account. =3

* * *

IMPORTANT!!

Please check out my poll..

It is for the future chapter of this story and your opinion is highly appreciated.

Thank you~

* * *

Again, thousand apologies,

lots of love,

Elie / sakuraheartz


	7. The Dance Under the Moonlight

**Rotkappchen: Little Red Riding Hood**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice full stop and I don't own the song that I used in this chapter. The song is by Love is On Its Way – Jonas Brothers.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura met a mysterious bartender one day when she was searching for her fiancé in one of the most expensive bars in the country. She finds herself attracted to this mysterious yet handsome bartender. Will love blossomed between the two or otherwise? Read and find out.

**Rotkappchen** – Little Red Riding Hood

**Groβmutter's-Oma's Haus **– Grandma's House

**Their age on this story:**

The guys – 19 years old

The girls – 18 years old

Tsubasa – 20 years old

Aoi – 15 years old

Youichi - 10

**Dedicate to all of you,**

**who support me to no end,**

**Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Dance Under the Moonlight**

Mikan placed her hands on the railings of her balcony. She let the soft wind to blow on her face and let her hair sway with the wind.

She was deep in thought when Reo called out her name.

'Reo!' she startled. 'You scared me!' She placed her hands over her chest.

Reo chuckled and he muttered a sorry. 'But I did knock on your door for some time.'

'What are you doing here?' she asked and gave him some space as he stood beside her. 'I thought that you went home.'

'I did,' he replied. 'But I needed to talk to your parents.'

'What for?' she asked confusingly.

Reo looked at her with a sad smile plastered onto his face. 'To break our engagement.'

Mikan's eyes widened. 'Why?' she asked him. 'I thought you loved me?'

Reo caressed her face, and she flinched at his action.

'That's why,' he replied back. 'You don't love me, Mikan.'

'But –' she said but was cut off by Reo.

'I can see it in your eyes, Mikan,' Reo sighed. 'You're in love with somebody else and it's not me.'

Mikan was feeling guilty. Though she was determined to love him back, Natsume was always on her mind. Mikan cried and she rubbed the tears off using the back of her hand.

'I'm sorry,' she wailed and cried more.

Reo chuckled and pulled her into a hug. 'It's okay, Mikan,' he said. 'It just can't be helped.'

Mikan pulled away and stared at him. 'But we're still be friends, right?' she asked him. Even though she was not in love with him, he was still one of the people that she came to trust.

'Friends,' he replied happily. 'Still, can I escort you to the Sakura ball tomorrow?' he asked her.

'As friends, of course,' he cut her off again when he saw the troubled expression on the brunette's face.

Mikan gave him a smile and nodded. 'Yeah, sure,' she replied happily. 'I'll go with you - as friends.'

Reo let out a small laugh and then he hugged the brunette tightly.

'R – Reo?' Mikan was confused by his action.

'Just let me hold you for a little longer.' He buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Mikan smiled weakly and reached for his back and hugged him back.

'He's a lucky bastard for stealing your heart,' he said.

Mikan let out a soft laugh and then he released her. He sighed again and caressed her face gently.

Then after one last look at her, he waved his hand and walked out of the mansion.

Mikan gazed at the moon and she felt like a weight had lifted from her chest.

'There's going to be a full moon tomorrow,' she whispered. 'I wish that you're here with me.'

* * *

It was the day of the annual ball at the Sakura mansion.

Natsume was in his best suit. With his high salary, he could buy anything he wanted. He took another satisfied look at the mirror and then he went out of the building.

'Natsume nii-chan!' Aoi shouted as soon as she saw him coming out of his apartment.

He looked at the direction of his sister's voice and saw her in a limo with Youichi beside her. They too were dressed for the occasion. According to Aoi, it was a high-class party and only certain people were invited. This year, their father was unable to attend the party and sent Aoi and Youichi to attend it for him.

The driver opened the door for him and he nodded at the gesture and then slipped inside. 'Stop shouting like that,' he said, obviously annoyed. 'People are staring.'

'I don't care,' she replied back and Youichi just rolled his eyes.

'Tch, you're just like polka dots,' he said and leaned his head against the window. 'So loud and noisy,' his voice trailed.

'Who's polka dots?' Aoi asked curiously.

Youichi was also curious about this "polka dots" person.

'None of your business,' he replied back.

Aoi pouted and then she let out a small smile. They were silent throughout the drive to the Sakura mansion. The three siblings were occupied by their own thoughts; Natsume was thinking about what to say to Mikan when he saw her whilst Youichi and Aoi had only one thing in mind:

_Maybe this "polka dots" is the reason why Natsume nii-chan decided to come to the party._

* * *

There were a lot of people gathering at the huge ballroom in the Sakura mansion. The light from the chandelier reflected by the marble floor; mirroring all the movements made by the guests as some people were dancing on the dance floor, swaying to the tune. A small group of guests mingled at the bar, while soft music played from hidden speakers, filling the mansion with music.

Mikan was dancing with Reo in his arms and she looked happier than ever. Reo gave her a smile and he was glad to finally see the cheerful smile on her face. Though it may kill him to let her go, at least she was happy, and he didn't want to lose that.

A few meters away, Hotaru was seen dancing with Ruka, but she directed her camera and took pictures of some famous people who were present in the ball. Ruka sighed but smiled at his girlfriend's behavior.

_I guess this is a part of the reasons why I'm attracted to her_, he thought.

'So tell me about this guy that you're into,' Reo spoke up, twirling her around. 'Is it someone I know?'

Mikan blushed at his question. 'He works at Groβmutter's-Oma's Haus.'

'Ah, the bartender,' he nodded knowingly.

Mikan nodded. 'But I don't think that Natsume wants to see me again.'

They stopped dancing and went to the nearest bar. More people started dancing on the dance floor.

'So his name is Natsume?' Reo asked and she nodded as her reply. 'And why do you think like that?'

Mikan sighed. 'It's complicated,' she replied with a sad smile on her face.

'I've got all night,' he smirked.

Mikan let out a small laugh and then she began telling him about her encounter with him.

* * *

'Mikan, Mikan,' Reo clicked his tongue.

Mikan had explained her situation with Natsume and he had been listening intently without interruption, much to her delight.

'What?' she asked, Mikan was annoyed because she thought that he was mocking her.

'You're so dense that I don't know what to do with you,' he shrugged.

'Hey!' she frowned at him for not taking her seriously.

Reo pulled her to the dance floor and then he danced with her. 'He's in love with you, Mikan,' he gave her a smile.

'How can you know that, Reo?' Mikan asked him.

'Call it a man instinct,' he said, smiling.

Mikan laughed and then she froze when she saw that Natsume was behind Reo. Natsume tapped on Reo's shoulder, asking permission to request her for a dance with him.

'May I?' asked Natsume.

Reo looked at Mikan for a while and he saw that she was blushing at the unknown yet familiar face. The he remembered that Natsume was the bartender that they were talking about. He smiled and then leaned on Mikan.

'Be happy,' Reo whispered before he released himself from her and gave Mikan to Natsume and then he walked away to a small crowd of people over the bar counter.

Natsume bowed slightly to her and Mikan bowed back, and then he intertwined his right hand with Mikan's left hand and slid his other hand onto the small of her back.

She didn't want to look at him because she was sure that her face was blushing and her knees grew slightly wobbly. She was overwhelmed by his touch on any part of her body.

'You were dancing happily with him earlier,' he snapped her from her thought.

She looked back at him and his eyes were staring intently into her own.

'Eh?' she said, wondering what he meant by that. 'T-that's b-because,' she stuttered.

Mikan looked down, hiding her now red face. 'I'm with you,' she muttered quietly but enough for him to hear.

He smiled and pulled her closer causing her to blush more if that was even possible. Natsume placed his left hand on the small of her back and he rested his face so close that she could feel his breath on her ear.

Mikan closed her eyes, savoring their moment together. She missed him so much that she could feel the tears welling up at the back of her eyes.

Natsume stopped and then he held her hand. Mikan opened her eyes only to find him dragging her out of the room. She didn't complain much because she knew that he wanted to talk to her.

* * *

Hotaru was about to follow the two but was held back by Ruka. She glared at him and shook her hand, trying to free herself from his grip.

'Let go, bunny boy,' she growled at him.

Ruka sighed at the nickname that his girlfriend gave him. 'Let's give the two some time alone, Hotaru.'

She scoffed, 'And let my money fly away just like that? No freaking way.'

'I'll give you a supply of crab roe for a week,' he smirked and almost laughed when he saw his girlfriend freeze, thinking about his proposition.

Hotaru sighed in defeat. 'Make it a month.'

_You owe me one, Natsume_, Ruka sighed and mentally calculated how much money he would have left in the bank when he bought all the crab roes for his girlfriend.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume went out to one of the balconies, their hands still intertwined with each other. She couldn't look at his face and stared at the moon instead. Her eyes twinkled at the sight of the full moon.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' he said.

Mikan smiled at him and continued staring at the moon.

Natsume let out a small smile and then he used his free hand to caress her face. 'I missed you, Mikan,' he whispered.

Her heart skipped a bit when she heard him calling her name, and finally, she looked him in the eye. The light from the moon casted over his face and he look striking as ever.

_He really looks like a wolf_, she thought. _A handsome wolf._

'I missed you too, Natsume,' she said shyly.

**Young hearts  
I believe that we are not far  
From becoming who we truly are  
Love Is On Its Way.**

**Dreamers  
You see everything in colour  
While the world is getting darker  
Love Is On Its Way.**

They could still hear the song coming from the ballroom. Natsume held out his hand as an invitation to dance with her, which she gladly accepted.

'That night,' he began, 'I made the greatest mistake in my life when I let you go.'

Mikan looked at him with confusion. 'That night?'

'That night when you ran away from me,' he twirled her around. 'That night at my apartment,' he added.

'Oh,' was the only thing that she could think of to reply him.

'I called Ruka after that,' they swayed together, synchronizing their bodies with the music. 'I asked him to call your best friend to know whether you had reached her house or not.'

**So hold on another day  
Cause love is on its way  
You'll be fine  
Its gonna be okay  
Cause love is on its way**

**It's alright  
You'll find  
A brighter day  
Cause love is on its way.**

**  
**Mikan stared at him, she let him explain his side of story. She had to in order to make their 'relationship', if there was any, work between them.

'I was about to look for you, but then I was relieved when Ruka called me back and told me that you were there.' He pressed their foreheads together and they closed their eyes.

'That best friend of yours threatened to blackmail me by selling my pictures to my fangirls if I ever let myself get within a 5 meter radius from you.' His heart fluttered when he heard her soft laugh.

Natsume chuckled deep within his chest. 'The next day, I messed up at work and suprisingly that idiot Narumi dismissed me for the day,' he explained. 'I went to the park instead of going home and then I met you.

'I was confused; I never felt like this towards anyone before,' he admitted.

Her heart dropped to her stomach and it twisted. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer, inhaling her strawberry scented shampoo.

'That was the time when I realized that I've fallen in love with you,' he lifted her chin so that she looked directly into his eyes. 'I love you, Mikan.'

She was speechless, words failing her in her clogged throat.

**Leaders  
Show us how to love each other  
It could help us to recover  
Love is on its way.**

**Lonely  
I believe that you will find me  
And together we will truly see  
Love is on its way.  
Yeah.**

**So hold on another day  
Cause love is on its  
You'll be fine  
Its gonna be okay  
Cause love is on its way**

**Its alright  
You'll find  
A brighter day  
Cause love is on its way.  
Yeah.  
Yeahh**

Natsume let out his rare smile and twirled her around and then they swayed to the tune. 'But when I saw you in that restaurant with that _fiancé_ of yours,' he spat the word fiancé with disgust. 'I thought that I had screwed up and felt like the world was caving in on me because you weren't really mine to begin with. I had to get away – it hurt so badly!'

Mikan felt hot tears stinging in her eyes. She rested her hand against his cheek. He turned his face to kiss her palm.

'I thought you didn't love me,' she admitted.

He frowned, his crimson eyes flashed in the moonlight; he was angry. 'I have loved you since the day I saw you in the bar looking like a lost kitten. I loved you when I first kissed you that night. I loved you when you looked like you really belonged in my kitchen, like you were meant to be the only one to use that place. I never forgot the smell of your hair or the texture of your skin. So don't tell me I don't love you. Don't tell me –' His voice shook and he pointed a finger at her. 'Just don't tell me that.'

Her vision blurred and she tightened her grip on him; afraid that she might fall anytime soon and bawled like a lost child.

'I love you too, Natsume,' she finally confessed.

He sighed in relief and leaned forward to kiss her; his lips touched her softly and then retreated.

'What about your girlfriend, Natsume?' she asked him; there were a mix of hurt and doubt showing in her eyes.

He caressed the side of her face. 'I told you before; she's not my girlfriend,' he said. 'What about you and your fiancé?' he scowled.

Mikan smiled at him. 'Reo and I,' she paused. 'We're just friends.'

Natsume released the breath he didn't know that he was holding.

'We've got a lot of things to explain.' He slid his arms around her back and smiled at her.

'We've got the whole night to ourselves.' She leaned closer to him so that her nose touched his.

'Indeed, we do,' he said and then closed the distance between them.

**Hold on another day  
Cause love is on its way  
You'll be fine  
Its gonna be okay  
Cause love is on its way  
Its alright  
You'll find a brighter day  
Cause love is on its way**

**Cause love is on its way  
Cause love is on its way.**

Unknown to the two, Luna was peering around one of the pillars and saw the whole thing.

A drop of tear was seen glistering on her face. She turned around and then walked back to the ballroom. She had done everything to make him look at her but failed miserably.

'As long as he's happy.' She let out a small smile and wiped the tear off her face.

'I need a drink.'

* * *

Reo sighed for the countless time that night. He had just given the woman that he loved to someone else. But he'd rather give up on her than see her feeling unhappy.

He scanned the crowd and his gaze fell upon a blonde woman who was drinking; he made a mental calculation: 12 glasses of martini at the bar counter. He felt a gush of emotion swarming in his body and he felt attracted to her.

He walked towards her and watched her as she drank her 13th glass. She wasn't a beauty like Mikan, but she was beautiful nonetheless.

Before she drank her 14th drink, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her action.

'I think you had enough of those,' he said and took the glass from her hand. 'You'll get a nasty hangover later on.'

'I don't care.' She took another glass of martini, looking a little tipsy. 'I need to drink my problem away.'

Reo took an interest in her and sat on the stool next to her. 'What? Your boyfriend dumped you?'

'You can say that,' she admitted.

He let out a small laugh. 'I too lost my fiancée to someone.'

Luna looked him with pity plastered on her face. Then she raised her glass to him.

'Cheers,' she said.

He lifted the glass and tapped it with her glass, making a 'tink' sound.

'Cheers,' he replied back and took a sip of the martini.

She slumped her head onto his shoulder, which surprised him a bit.

'Why is it that when I love someone, he doesn't love me back?' she said in a loud whisper.

'Well, that's life,' he replied. 'Maybe he just isn't the one for you.'

'And how do you know that he's the right person for you,' she lifted her face and looked at him.

'There's no explanation to it, but you just know it when that someone loves you back.'

She sighed and then she felt someone tuck her hair behind her ear. She looked at the stranger beside her and she felt heat rush to her face. Nobody had ever done that to her before and it felt…nice, somehow.

'What's your name?' she asked him.

'Reo,' he replied and smiled at her. 'Reo Mouri.'

'Luna Koizumi.' She held out her hand and instead of shaking her hand, Reo kissed her knuckles in a gentlemanly way.

She blushed more but didn't pull her hand away.

'Would you like to go for dinner tomorrow night with me?' Reo asked her, his voice sounding hopeful.

Luna beamed. 'I'd like that.'

'Would you like to dance with me?' he asked her again.

'With me drunk and in these heels?' she asked in disbelief. 'I don't think so.'

Reo threw his head back and laughed. He might not have got the woman of his dreams, but maybe, if he opened his heart just a little bit, he might fall in love with the woman in front of him.

And the night went on…

* * *

**…To be continued…**

**I know, I know. I'm sorry. I know it's not enough as an apology for some of you; but I'll try to update faster all right? Just check out my profile if I haven't updated this story in a week. I will tell you the possible dates for me to upload the next chapter. **

**And thank you to all of you who have PM/alerted me for this chapter. All of your words are buried deep in my heart and it gives me the spirit to write. (Blows kisses to all of you).**

**Oh and I just want to tell you guys that I am actually rushing to finish this story. Well that is because I want to write another stories too (whine). The next chapter mostly about Tsubasa and Misaki relationship and Natsume's past.**

**Oh, tell me what you think about Luna and Reo paired together hehe.  
**

**If you guys need me or just want to talk to me don't hesitate to PM me okay? I'll try to reply ASAP. **

**Lots of Gratefulness and Love,**

**Sakuraheartz / Elie**


	8. The Lonesome Wolf

**Rotkappchen: Little Red Riding Hood**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice full stop

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura met a mysterious bartender one day when she was searching for her fiancée in one of the most expensive bar in the country. She finds herself attracted to this mysterious yet handsome bartender. Will love blossomed between the two or otherwise? Read and find out.

**Rotk?ppchen** – Little Red Riding Hood

**Groβmutter's-Oma's Haus **– Grandma's House

**Their age on this story:**

The guys – 19 years old

The girls – 18 years old

Tsubasa – 20 years old

Aoi – 15 years old

Youichi - 10 years old

Dedicate to a friend of mine,

**Red Strings of Fate**

For the inspiration and encouragements

For this chapter is inspired from her story called Café D'Amour.

**Important Note: I know for the fact that the position of Prime Minister is not passed down to their child but let's just assume it is. =p**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7 – The Lonesome Wolf**

Misaki cleaned the top of the bar counter and scanned the crowded bar. Unconsciously, she was searching for a particular someone with raven hair and a star tattoo just below his left eye.

She was startled when someone fake coughed to get her attention.

'What can I get for you, sir?' Misaki put on her fake smile.

'A glass of "Bewitched", please,' the man said seductively. 'I think that you have a little bit of witch in you. Cause you've bewitched me.'

Misaki fought the urge to roll her eyes in front of the man and smiled forcefully at the man. 'One glass of "Bewitched" coming right up,' she gritted her teeth.

She turned her back on the man and let out a small sighed. She had to take over the bar since Natsume had asked for a leave that night. She had to thank her best friend, Kaname, the previous bartender, for teaching her how to make the drinks that they served at the bar.

Misaki frowned. She remembered that Kaname was also friends with a certain man, who just happened to be the person on her mind every single day since she met him.

**...Flashback...**

It was a typical night at the bar and Misaki was serving the drinks over to the customers when she felt someone was grabbing her butt.

'Pervert, get off me!' she screamed, trying to get away from the man.

She tried to create a scene but to her dismay, everyone was too busy with their own business. The loud music muffled her loud voice and people just ignored her whenever they passed by, sniggering.

Misaki was about to slap the man but was held back when he grabbed her wrist forcefully.

'Come on now, cutie pie,' the man said gruffly. 'This is not the way to treat a customer.'

'Flirting with a customer isn't one of my jobs!' she yelled again, wincing at the pain on her wrist.

'Oh really?' the man leered and Misaki gasped as he pulled her closer, trying to kiss her.

She tried to pull away but that only made the man tighten his grip on her.

She closed her eyes, hoping for a miracle when she felt someone grab her arms and felt the man's grip on her loosen.

Misaki opened her eyes only to find someone's arm around her, hugging her protectively.

She looked up and blushed when she realized how handsome the person really was. The distinct tattoo mark under his left eye caught her attention, creating the illusion of a bad boy image. His cologne smelled wonderful and she was getting a bit dizzy.

'That's not the way to treat a woman.' Her savior smiled wickedly at the man.

The man was about to retort but something held him back. The man pointed his finger shakily. 'Y – You're,' the man didn't finish his sentences.

'I'd suggest you to leave now,' her savior said icily.

The man immediately ran for his life.

She instantly pulled herself away from her savior and bowed. 'I could have saved myself, but thank you for saving me.'

'There's no need for you to do that,' he chuckled.

When she looked back at him, he was looking around the bar as if he was searching for someone.

'Can I help you, sir?' she asked him.

'Tsubasa,' he replied, looking directly into her eyes.

Misaki blushed and shook her head. 'Can I help you, Tsubasa-san?'

Tsubasa raked his hair and sighed in defeat. 'You don't have to be polite,' he said. 'I'm searching for a friend of mine, Kaname. Do you know him?

'He works here,' Tsubasa added.

'Oh, Kaname left early today,' Misaki tilted her head; as she remembered Kaname telling her earlier. 'He said he had an appointment at the hospital.'

'I see,' he looked at her with interest. 'I'll be sure to visit him later.'

Misaki tried not to squirm under his sharp gaze and tried to think about another topic to continue the conversation. 'Natsume is replacing him tonight as a bartender.'

'Natsume?' Tsubasa asked, bewildered.

She nodded. 'Natsume is our new employee and he attracts a lot of customers to this bar,' she smiled at him. 'Not that I'm complaining, more customers meaning higher salary.'

Tsubasa's heart fluttered and he let out a fake cough, facing the other way. 'Can you show me to a room where I can discuss something with my business partner?'

'Of course, Tsubasa-san,' Misaki smiled at him while he grunted at the suffix.

She led him to the VIP room. Misaki closed the door behind them; the sound of music was heard faintly.

'Will this do?' she asked him.

Tsubasa was observing something outside the glass window. He could see all the activity that was going on in the bar, especially at the bar counter. He observed the bartender carefully and Misaki could see his eyes soften and blushed when she saw that Tsubasa was smiling.

'Perfect,' he replied after a while; his hand pressed against the glass window.

'I will take my leave then,' Misaki bowed before she went to the door.

The door was slightly open when Tsubasa closed the door, trapping her in between. She sighed and turned around to face him.

'I haven't finished yet,' Tsubasa smirked.

'Yes, Tsubasa-san?' Misaki gritted her teeth.

'I need you to book this place for me exclusively for every night,' he caressed her face.

'Will that be all?' she fake smiled.

'Just one more thing,' he put both his hands into his side pockets. 'Call me Tsubasa.'

Misaki nodded and was about to open the door but it wouldn't budge. That was when she notice his hand pressed to the door. She sighed again and turned around.

'Yes?' she demanded.

'Say my name,' Tsubasa said seriously; looking into her eyes.

'Yes, TSU-BA-SA?' she said rather grudgingly.

He smirked and opened the door for her. Tsubasa chuckled when he heard her mutter something like 'jerk'.

'I forgot to ask her name.' He slapped his forehead.

'Oh, well, there's always tomorrow.' He smirked.

Since then, Tsubasa always used the room for meeting with his client. But every time Misaki came into the room to serve his orders, Tsubasa would always stare at something or someone outside the room through the glass window.

Misaki didn't deny the attraction that she felt towards him, and she couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous to whatever was catching his attention.

However, one particular night turned the table around. She was serving the drinks that Tsubasa had ordered and then she turned to face him.

'Will that be all?' she asked him emotionlessly.

Tsubasa turned his attention to her and smiled. He stepped closer to her and leaned forward so that his eyes were on the same level as hers. He held her hand and kissed her knuckles, and Misaki couldn't help but blush.

'Accompany me tonight,' he simply replied.

Misaki could hear her own heartbeat pumping faster. She gulped and many thoughts ran through her head. His statement made her confused. She didn't know if he meant to accompany him while meeting with his business partner or accompany him after her work shift.

Whatever it was, she knew she wasn't going to refuse. She opened her mouth but before she could say the word, someone opened the door.

'Sorry I'm late, Tsubasa,' a red-haired handsome man was panting slightly and closed the door. 'Oh, before I forget, your father says hi.'

'Father?' Tsubasa asked back. It was unusual for his father to say that and he was confused by that action.

'Yes, your father,' the man paused. 'The Prime Minister of France?' he urged Tsubasa again.

Misaki's eyes widened. She knew the red-haired man in front of her. He was Mouri Reo, the Prime Minister's supervisor of their country. She just couldn't digest the fact that Reo had actually said that Tsubasa was the son of the Prime Minister from the neighboring country.

Misaki immediately stepped away from Tsubasa and bowed to him. 'I'm sorry for the ill treatment that I've caused you. I didn't know about your position, and I accused you on numerous occasions,' she said hastily.

'N – no it's o–' Tsubasa tried to calm her down but was cut off.

'I'm sorry, I've got to go.' Misaki bowed one last time and stormed out of the room leaving the two men standing in confusion.

'Did I interrupt something?' asked Reo after a moment of silence.

Tsubasa sighed and looked at him. 'Can we postpone this meeting until tomorrow?'

Reo smiled at him with pity. 'Sure.'

'Thank you,' Tsubasa slumped into one of the couches and drank a glass of martini. 'And would you mind listening to my problems?' he pleaded childishly.

Reo laughed, 'Alright.'

**…End Flashback…**

Ever since then, Misaki tried to avoid him as much as possible. She didn't know why she was angry at him for knowing that he was a prime minister's son.

Misaki knew that Tsubasa was different from those snobby rich higher ups, but she just could help but be miserable because they were from two different worlds.

_I could never be with someone like him._

Misaki rubbed her teary eyes and then she grabbed a bottle of Vodka, B & B Liquor and Cream. She combined the ingredients into a mixing glass with ice. She stirred gently and strained the liquid into a cordial glass.

She placed the glass on the counter top in front of the customer and gave him a fake smile. 'Enjoy your drink, sir.'

Before she could turn back, the man grabbed her wrist.

_Here we go again. _

'What else can I get you sir?' Misaki tried to restrain herself from punching the guy in his face.

'Do you believe in fairy tales, because one is about to start,' the man flirted.

'No, and please release my wrist,' she tried to pull her hand away to no avail.

Before either one of them could make a move, Misaki felt an arm around her shoulder and the man was screaming in pain.

'This feels like déjà vu, doesn't it?' Misaki heard a voice whisper hotly into her ears.

She knew the voice too well, even on her death bed. She lifted her head to face the person, and her heart started to beat furiously.

'Tsubasa?' Misaki lifted her head to face him.

Tsubasa had a livid expression on his face as he looked at the man who was still screaming in pain.

The man looked at Tsubasa and his eyes widened but after a moment, they flashed with anger. 'I will sue you for assaulting me,' he barked. 'I don't care if you're the Prime Minister's son, Tsubasa-san.'

Tsubasa sniggered and tightened his grip on Misaki. 'Oh; really?' he said mockingly. 'For what charges; saving this young lady from being harassed by a drunken man?'

'I am not drunk!' the man retort.

'I don't care if you want to sue me,' Tsubasa said coolly. 'We've got enough evidence to know who the one at fault is.'

Tsubasa pointed his finger to a security camera not too far away and the man started to hyperventilate. The man was annoyed and he was getting paler. He stepped back before he ran for his life and out of the bar.

'Tch, coward,' said Tsubasa.

Tsubasa grabbed her hand and dragged her to the VIP room which he always used. Misaki just let herself be pulled and felt the warmth coming from his calloused hand.

As soon as they went into the room, Tsubasa pushed Misaki to the couch lightly and then he sat next to her, still holding her hand.

'You just can't get yourself out of trouble, huh?' Tsubasa sighed tiredly. 'You're like a prey waiting for the predator to hunt.'

'What are you doing here?' Misaki could feel her anger rising, but she continued to stare at her lap as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

'That's rude,' Tsubasa fake cried. 'I am a customer you know?

'And I came here to see you,' he added and tilted his head to face her.

Misaki sighed in defeat. 'You're not.'

'How do you know that?' Tsubasa asked, amused by her action.

'You were always looking at someone else whenever you're here,' she stated.

'I didn't know you were jealous,' he teased her. 'I knew you were falling for me.'

A vein popped on her head and her patience reached its peak point. Misaki then hit him on his head as he landed sprawled on the floor.

'I – I was just joking,' Tsubasa said fearfully.

Misaki huffed and stood up from the couch but was held back when he grabbed her wrist. 'But I did come here for you today.'

Misaki scoffed, 'Why? Your sweetheart dumped you already?'

Tsubasa chuckled. 'No, and he's not my sweetheart,' he paused. 'He's my brother.'

Misaki must have had a disgusted expression on her face when he hastily replied, 'I don't feel that way towards my brother!'

'Oh,' was her only reply, but there was still a trace of doubt in her voice.

Tsubasa sighed in defeat and he sat back down on the couch. 'Please listen to me?'

Misaki stood still for a while before she took a seat across him.

'It has been five years,' he began.

…**Tsubasa's POV – talking to Misaki…**

I remember that fateful day.

I was with my father, studying about the country's political and financial status since I will take his place as the next Prime Minister.

We were in a middle of conversation when our butler came into the room with a horrified expression on his face. We knew something bad had happened.

The butler told us that my mother and Natsume had an accident on their way home from Natsume's modeling job. Natsume was 14 and he was quite famous at that time and mother willingly became his manager.

When we arrived at the hospital, Natsume was crying on the side of her bed. The doctor told us that she didn't make it. He also told us that it was a car accident. They were on the junction when another car came out of nowhere and slammed into their car.

Mother shielded Natsume from the accident and he survived.

My father went hysteric and started blaming Natsume over her death. Since then, my father refused to look at him because he looks too much like our mother. My father instantly became a workaholic and cold towards everyone including to his children.

Natsume also blamed himself with the accident. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, and he was like a living doll. No emotions whatsoever.

It was not until about a month after the incident that Natsume started to come around.

A storm was brewing that night. Youichi and Aoi were scared of the dark, they would usually come to me for comfort but I wasn't there that night. I was on a business trip with Father. When the two came to him crying, that was when Natsume realized that he needed to take care of his siblings in our mother's place and stop blaming himself.

After some time, Father began to come around and sometimes he would have Natsume accompany him on some occasions. Natsume would totally avoid the media and he'd preferred the paperwork more, that's why he wasn't really known to the outside world and he planned to keep it that way.

I passed the position as the next Prime Minister to him, so that he and Father would somehow reconcile. Father wouldn't even look at Natsume directly because Father was afraid that he would see Mother in him.

When I heard that Natsume refused the position and had run away from home, I felt responsible. I searched for him all over the town but he was nowhere to be found.

When Kaname called me one night and told me that he might found Natsume, I immediately flew here. Kaname and I are childhood friends and I trust him. He told me that Natsume worked at a bar called Groβmutter's-Oma's Haus, the same bar that he worked at.

And then I found you.

When you brought me to this room, I could see Natsume from here. I tried my hardest to conceal myself from him, afraid that he might run away again. He looked happy these few months, happier than he was when he was at home. I think it started when the red-cocktail dressed girl started coming to talk to him.

Reo told me that she was his fiancée, but he knows that she didn't love him, so he decided to let her go.

Father told me to search for Natsume, even though he didn't show it, he was scared to lose his family again. But seeing Natsume happy held me back from bringing him home.

And yes, I came here to see how my brother's doing at first, but tonight, I came here to see you.

**…End POV…**

'You mean; Natsume is your brother?' Misaki asked in disbelief. 'Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga is the son of the Prime Minister?'

'Yes, he is my brother,' he confirmed.

'Oh lord,' Misaki slumped back. 'I don't know what to say anymore.'

Tsubasa stood up and knelt in front of her. 'Please trust me when I said that I'm not here for him today.'

They stared at each other's eyes and Tsubasa held her hand gently.

'I know that we knew little about each other,' Tsubasa paused. 'But would you give me some time to get to know you better?'

'What are you saying, Tsubasa?' Misaki asked him.

'Go out with me.' he replied.

Misaki gasped and asked him, 'Why me?'

Tsubasa gave her his killer smile and said, 'Cause' you're cute.'

Misaki blushed and she playfully slapped him on his arm and giggled.

'I am not cute,' she laughed. 'Eh, why are you on the floor?'

Tsubasa groaned in pain and held his arm. 'You hit me too hard!'

'Sorry!' she laughed and crouched beside him and rubbed his arm to soothe the pain.

Tsubasa noticed the close distance between their faces and his heartbeat increased. He held her face lovingly and directed her gaze onto him.

'Can I have my answer now?' he asked her.

Misaki blushed and her body stiffened. She nodded her head and muttered a 'yes'.

Tsubasa chuckled and pecked her forehead before he pulled her closer into a hug.

Even though she was very up-beat and picked on him a lot, he liked that about her.

He knew the difference between their social statuses, but he didn't care.

She's worth fighting for, he was sure of it.

They will face whatever obstacles they will face in the future - together.

**…****To be continued…**

**

* * *

I know! It's crap! I think I'm losing my touch on writing this story (cries). It's just that I want to finish this story faster because I don't have the inspiration for this story anymore. I'm sorry TT^TT**

**Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE REVIEWERS AND THOSE PEOPLE WHO PUT THIS STORY ON THEIR FAVORITE/ALERT LISTS! I LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH CAUSE' IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Greatest thank you to: **HarunaNiwa073, Kai Hyuuga, Yoyo-chan, babee-angel, Rudy, Danity Hyuuga, scorpius100989, the_hardest_thing, DaRkAnGeLfOrCeR, jubelle, , teh-crazeh-one, Little-Miss-Shy-Girl and In The Realm of Fanfiction for reviewing the previous chapter. Not forgetting to those who have put this story/me on alert; thank you so much!

**Oh, check out my poll guys on my profile on the 27th this month guys. It's about the Reo and Luna pairing.  
**

**The next (last) chapter will be posted sometime on the early month of April. Please be patient with me ok? **

**Love you guys a lot,**

**Sakuraheartz/Elie**


	9. At the End of the Forest Trail

**Rotkappchen: Little Red Riding Hood**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice full stop and I don't own some of the scene in this chapter. It belongs to a manga called Ai Hime ~ Ai to Himegoto.

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura met a mysterious bartender one day when she was searching for her fiancé in one of the most expensive bar in the country. She finds herself attracted to this mysterious yet handsome bartender. Will love blossomed between the two or otherwise? Read and find out.

**Rotkappchen** – Little Red Riding Hood

**Groβmutter****'****s-Oma****'****s Haus **– Grandma's House

**Their age on this story:**

The guys – 19 years old

The girls – 18 years old

Tsubasa – 20 years old

Aoi – 15 years old

Youichi – 10 years old

* * *

**Chapter 8 ****- A****t the End of the Forest Trail...**

Natsume stood beside his Harley, taking the extra helmet and he handed it over to Mikan. She took the helmet from his hand and watched him wear his leather jacket.

The two were currently at the entrance of the Sakura Mansion.

Mikan watched Natsume as he put his key into the ignition and started the engine. The monster engine vibrated the ground and shook the air.

Mikan blushed more as she remembered the annual ball at the mansion last night.

She remembered that they had confessed to each other that night, and she could hear her heart pounding vigorously against her chest.

'Well, that was interesting,' said Natsume, interrupting her from her thoughts.

'Eh?' she tilted her head in confusion.

'Your parents,' Natsume smirked, putting his helmet on, looking at her with amusement.

'Oh,' she replied back and giggled.

* * *

**…****Flashback…**

Natsume insisted that he must see her parents so that the two can go out officially.

Mikan led him to their living room where the family would usually spend time together. She slid the Shoji door with Natsume behind her as they were greeted by a loud laughter.

'Ah, Mikan,' her father, Yukihara smiled gleefully at her when he notice her presence. 'Come join me and your mother.'

Mikan smiled at him and his mother, who was rubbing her forehead at his childish antics, and then she entered the room with Natsume trailing behind her.

The room they were in was the only room in the mansion that looks like a traditional Japanese room. The tatami floor made a small squeak as they sat in front of Mikan's parents.

Yukihara continued to chat happily as he showed off his boxes of what looks like strawberry lollipops.

'It costs me a fortune flying these babies from Norwegia,' he said proudly. 'I see you brought a friend with you.

'Would you like to taste some of them?' asked Yukihara; holding out the box at Natsume.

Natsume politely held up his hand and muttered a no, 'I don't really like eating sweets.'

Yukihara pouted. 'You're no fun.'

Yuka sighed in defeat and Mikan giggled. Whenever Yukihara would eat sweets, he would act like a five-year-old who just had his candy for the first time.

'Then,' Yukihara paused and looked at Natsume, feeling bored. He plopped the lollipop into his mouth and asked Natsume, 'What business do you have with me?'

'My name is Natsume Hyuuga,' Natsume then bowed slightly and said, 'please let me go out with Mikan.'

Yukihara had a shocked expression on his face and his mouth was gaping; the lollipop fell out of his mouth.

'Oh, my,' Yuka placed her hand on her mouth and smiled at Mikan.

'I will definitely protect her,' Natsume looked at Mikan lovingly. 'No matter what.'

'Natsume Hyuuga?' Yuka asked and Natsume nodded at her question.

'Could you be Kaoru's son?' Yuka asked.

'Yes, I am her son,' Natsume nod again. 'Do you know my mother?'

Yuka got teary eyed and wiped the tear that falls from her eye. 'Yes, she was my best friend.

'My, look how big you are now,' she said. 'Your mother must be so proud of you. I miss her so much,' Yuka continued.

'Me too,' Natsume smiled bitterly.

'Do you think that you can come over sometimes and talk about her?' Yuka asked hopefully.

'I'd be happy to,' he replied and nodded back.

'Great,' Yuka clasped her hand together.

Mikan who had been quiet the whole time gave Natsume a smile and she rested her hand on his arm.

Natsume smiled back at her and put his hand over her's.

There was a moment of silence when Yukihara cough, finally regained his composure.

'I don't approve!' he said sternly.

'Dad…!' Mikan yelled at him.

'No way, no way! The daughter that I've given love to through these years is all of a sudden being kidnapped by another man,' Yukihara slumped back into his seat. 'Even though I know, it's still not fun.'

Mikan was baffled with his father's answer. 'That means…eh?'

'What?' Yukihara grinned at his daughter. 'Was it better if we disapprove?'

Mikan looked at her parents, trying to digest all the information in her head and found that they were smiling back at her.

Mikan laughed and looked at Natsume who was smiling tenderly at her.

Yukihara reached out his hand and patted Mikan's head lovingly.

'You are a beautiful and strong woman who can decide her own future, Mikan,' said Yukihara with slight sadness and happiness in his eyes. 'I'll leave her to you, Hyuuga.'

'I will take care of her.' Natsume assured him.

'But this is still irritating,' Yukihara scowled. 'If you want my daughter, go over my dead body!

'From the looks of it, you look like a guy who would knock up a girl overnight and then leave her alone in the street!' he pointed his finger accusingly at Natsume.

'Dad!' Mikan yelled at him. 'Natsume is not a bad person!'

'It makes me angry just to know he's that kind of guy!' Yukihara ignored Mikan. 'And he doesn't like sweets!'

'I'm not that low, even though I work as a bartender for a living,' Natsume calmly replied. 'And I don't see the problem. Why I should like sweets just because polka-dots and her old man are addicted to them.'

'Wha – polka dots?' Yukihara was shaking with anger. 'And who are you calling an old man?' Yukihara clenched his teeth and glared menacingly at Natsume.

'Obviously you are an old man,' he replied coolly. 'And yeah, I'm calling her polka-dots because it's the pattern of her underwear that she's wearing today,' Natsume pointed his finger at Mikan.

'Natsume!' Mikan blushed. She couldn't believed that he just sexually harassed her in front of her parents – not literally though.

Natsume and Yukihara continued their verbal assault and Mikan was getting irritated by the second while Yuka just watched her husband amusingly as his face was getting red from anger and frustration.

It was probably the first time Yuka saw her husband looking like that.

'Urgh,' Mikan groaned in frustration. 'You two, stop it!

'Mom, stop them!' Mikan pleaded to her mother.

Yuka chuckled before she grabbed her husband's face gently and kissed him lightly on the lips.

When she pulled apart, Yukihara had the goofy grin on his face.

'Why don't you two kids get along now?' he shooed the two to the door, locking the door as soon as they were out of the room.

Natsume and Mikan looked at each other and they let out a small laugh. Natsume took her hand in his and walked out of the mansion.

**…****End Flashback…**

**

* * *

**'Now I know where your childish behavior comes from.' Natsume mounted his bike and patted the seat behind him, silently telling her to take the seat.

'Oh, shut up, Natsume,' Mikan pouted and she took the seat and tugged his leather jacket, refusing to wrapped her arms around his waist.

'Um, where are we going, Natsume?' she asked him.

'We're going to see my father,' he replied coolly.

Natsume smirked when he realized the brunette refused to put her arms around him. He chuckled before he kicked its kickstand and balanced the bike with his foot. 'You better hold on tight, little girl,' he paused. 'Or you might fall.'

Mikan pay no heed to his warning and continued tugging his jacket. Natsume had formed a plan to tease the brunette. He revved the engine twice then flipped a U and gunned the big bike and then he sped as fast as he could, make the brunette yelp and hug his waist tightly.

'Natsume!' she yelled over the noise coming from the engine. 'Slow down!'

He snorted and reduced the speed by a bit.

The two stayed silent for the rest of the ride; only accompanied by the rumble of Natsume's Harley.

* * *

'Na – Natsume bocchama?' the butler from the Hyuuga household said in shock as Natsume arrived at the entrance of the mansion. 'It's been a while.'

'Shinosuke-san,' Natsume nodded in acknowledgment. 'Where's my father?'

Shinosuke bowed after regaining his composure and stood straight.

'He's in his office, Natsume-bocchama,' he paused and looked at the girl beside him and bowed.

Mikan flushed and bowed back. 'Konnichiwa,' she greeting him back with a smile.

'Charming young lady you got there, Natsume-bocchama,' Shinosuke teased him. 'Tea will be served in the living room right away.'

'No need,' Natsume replied and grabbed Mikan's hand. 'We don't plan to stay long.'

'As you wish,' Shinosuke bowed and watched the couple walk, or more like Natsume dragged Mikan to his father's office.

* * *

'Don't worry,' Mikan tried to ease Natsume's nervousness as they stood in front of the closed wooden door. 'I'm here with you,' she gave him a reassuring smile.

Natsume smiled back before he took a couple of breath and knocked on the door three times.

As soon as the two heard a muffled voice urging them to come inside, Natsume opened the door.

Natsume's grip on her hand tightened and she gave his a comforting squeeze as they went inside the room.

Mikan instantly saw Natsume's father. Clad in his business attire and he was on the phone. She noticed that there was no resemblance between him and Natsume except for their raven hair.

The two stood in front of him, separated by the antique table, waiting for Persona to hang up on the phone.

As soon as Persona put the phone down, Mikan noticed that Persona didn't even look Natsume in the eye.

Persona sent a glare to Mikan and it was enough to send ice slithering down the length of her spine.

'Do you know who that was?' Persona said coldly and then he sneered when Natsume and Mikan decided to stay quiet.

'That was Count Nickolai,' Persona folded his arms. 'He told me Luna decided to cancel the engagement on her own decision.

'Care to explain?' he directed the question to Natsume, loathing was evident on his voice.

'We don't love each other,' Natsume said firmly. 'And I fell in love with another.'

'You're still a child, Natsume,' Persona laughed at his answer. 'You don't know what's right and what's wrong. Much less…love'

Natsume's body shook slightly and his bangs covered the expression on his face. Mikan had a worried look on her face but she couldn't and didn't know what to say to defend him.

'I may still be a child in your eyes but I've grown,' Natsume lifted his face to face his father. 'I may make mistakes every now and then but I'm learning.'

'And do you think that this…girl over there can change you into a better person?' Persona asked in disgust.

'Yes,' Natsume replied confidently.

'Preposterous!' Persona snarled at the two. 'You are ruining your future, Natsume!'

'You are ruining the good name of the Hyuuga!' he yelled. 'Your mother –'

'Mother would be happy for me!' Defensive anger rose to the surface and Natsume's eyes flared.

'Do you know what it feels like, watching one of the most important person in my life die?' Natsume voice was a vengeful whisper dredged up from the depths of his soul. 'Right before my eyes?'

Mikan could see Persona clenching his fists but he averted his eyes away from Natsume burning gaze.

'You are not the only one who suffered when Kaoru died.' Persona said darkly. 'I am suffering too.'

'I know that.' Natsume gritted his teeth. 'I also lost someone the same day when mother died.'

There was a moment of silence before Natsume continued. 'I lost my father that day.'

For the first time in many years Persona looked at his son with the pain and suffering evident in his eyes.

Neither father nor the son knew what to say and Mikan felt uneasy with the tension between them. That was when she decided to intervene.

'I love Natsume with all my heart,' she said, earning her attention from the two men. 'Natsume makes me happy, and I'm not going to live without him anymore. Even though you don't approve of our relationship, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him back in my life.

Natsume chuckle and said, 'That was so cheesy, polka-dots.'

Mikan pouted and smacked him on his arm. 'I'm being serious here, Natsume!'

Natsume smirked and held her waist, pulling her closer and gave her a peck on the forehead before he cast a look on his father.

'If you can't be happy for me, then stay away until you can at least fake it.'

With that Natsume held Mikan's hand and walked out of the office.

Persona watched as the door closed behind them. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked at the picture on the table.

He lifted it up and observed at the picture of his family. He saw the smiling face on everyone's face and he could feel the painful feeling twisted in his stomach.

'I guess I was wrong, Kaoru,' he finally said as a tear slid down on his pale face.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Natsume rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the couple flirting in front of him as he wiped the unused glass.

Groβmutter's-Oma's Haus was a full house that day.

'Oi, stop it already,' Natsume growled at Tsubasa as he flirted with Misaki on his lap. 'It's disgusting.'

Misaki laugh apologetically and resumed working, leaving Tsubasa to fake cry when she left him.

'You're just jealous, my dearest brother,' Tsubasa winked at him, when he recovered. 'I wish Mikan-chan would be here, and then we can have a double date.'

'Over my dead body,' Natsume replied with a tint of possessiveness in his voice.

He didn't like it when Mikan came into the bar because many guys would look at her with lust plastered on their faces. Natsume's face cringed in disgust.

'Natsume, there's a delivery for you,' Kaname handed a basket with the contents were covered by a chequered cloth. 'It's from Mikan-chan.'

Kaname has restored his health and was back working at Groβmutter's-Oma's Haus alongside Natsume.

Hastily, Natsume grabbed the basket from Kaname's hand, ignoring his brother who was hooting at him. Taped to the other side was a small white envelope and he ripped it rather clumsily from the basket.

It hadn't been sealed and so he slid the card out. He recognized Mikan's neat handwriting right away. The card simply said:

* * *

_Keep up the good work.___

- Love, Mikan

* * *

_It was enough to make Natsume in a good mood for the whole day. He smiled at the basket and pulled the cloth off the basket revealing a dozen cinnamon muffins._

'Muffins!' Tsubasa eyed the basket hungrily. 'I want some!'

Natsume turned around with the basket swinging from his hand. 'No, it's mine.'

Tsubasa sighed and then his face turned serious. 'Has father made any contact with you at all?'

Natsume shrugged. 'He did send me a letter saying that he wants to have a coffee with me sometimes.'

'Do you want to?' Tsubasa asked. 'He's trying to make it up with you.'

'Maybe,' Natsume shrugged again. 'I'll think about it.'

There was a moment of silence between the two, but it was cut when Tsubasa asked for the muffin again.

'Come on now, Natsume,' Tsubasa pleaded childishly. 'Just one.'

'No!' Natsume said sternly.

'Aww, don't be stingy, Natsume,' Tsubasa pouted childishly.

'Why don't you asked your girlfriend to make you some,' he said, annoyed.

'Maybe I will,' Tsubasa instantly skipped his way to Misaki only to be whacked on his head for disturbing her work.

Natsume rolled his eyes and put the card on his pocket.

He looked at his watch and was relieved that his shift was almost over. He wanted to savor the taste of the muffin made by the person that he cherished most.

He knew it sounds tacky but what can he do? He was whipped!

He was about to close the bar when he heard a croaky chuckle behind him.

'Finished for the day, Little Red Riding Hood?'

Natsume, noticing he was walking along with the basket, stopped abruptly and spun around to face Reo and Luna beside him.

'My, Grandmother, what an ugly head you have.' Natsume rolled his eyes. He was still irritated by the fact that Reo was Mikan's fiancé. 'What do you want?'

'Two glass of Martini, please,' Reo take a seat beside Luna. 'And are those cinnamon muffins from Mikan?'

Natsume grudgingly poured the two martinis in the two cocktail glasses and handed the martinis to them. 'Yes, it is and it's mine.'

Reo chuckle and earned himself a glare from Natsume. 'Don't worry, I don't want it, I've eaten it before.'

Natsume gritted his teeth and stayed on his spot when Reo leaned onto the bar counter. 'You better take care of her Hyuuga or else I'm going to take her away from you.'

'You already have your own victim,' Natsume pointed at Luna who was busy drinking the martini and winking at the other customers. 'You have no rights to what's mine.'

'Luna's just my drinking buddy now,' Reo replied with a smug on his face. 'We realized that we're not meant for each other.'

Natsume scoffed. 'Tch, whatever.'

'You better watch out, Natsume,' Reo threatened. 'Sooner or later, she'll fall back into my arms.'

Before he could retort, Natsume felt a pat on his back and he turned around.

'Good job, Natsume,' Kaname smiled at him. 'It's my shift now.'

Natsume glared at Reo and the he smirked. 'No chance in hell.'

With that he walked went into the changing room with the basket in one hand.

* * *

Natsume entered his apartment only was welcomed by a sweet and spicy smell of curry.

He inhaled the delicious scent and then exhaled. He noted the changes made in his apartment.

Before the brunette entered his life, his apartment was dull and boring, so was his life.

The house looked immaculate to him, before, he would see his shoes in disarray and his clothes were everywhere in the house.

Mikan had placed flowers as decorations and it brought a homey feeling into his apartment.

He placed the empty basket on the nearest table. He had finished the muffins on the way home. And then he proceeded to the kitchen, watching the brunette humming happily while stirring the curry in the pot.

Mikan didn't realize that he was there and he took the opportunity to sneak behind her. She jumped when she felt Natsume's arm around her waist.

'Smell's nice.' Natsume said, referring to not only the curry.

Mikan giggled. 'How was work?' She turned around and pecked him on the lips.

'The usual,' he detached himself from her and he took a seat by the dinner table.

It was their usual routine, Mikan would come over at night and cook him dinner. After that they would talked about almost everything and then he would send her home.

When Mikan put the curry and rice in front of him, he was deep in thought. The conversation between him and Reo disturbed him to no end.

'_You better take care of her Hyuuga or else I__'__m going to take her away from you.__'_

He watched Mikan as she ate with him. He only nodded and talked when she asked something.

'Oh, my,' Mikan looked at the grandfather clock showing that it was almost midnight. 'I better get home soon.'

Natsume watched her as she wore her jacket and then he walked beside her.

'There are still leftovers over the pot,' she said hastily, wearing her shoes with difficulty.

'_Sooner or later, she__'__ll fall back into my arms.__'_

Before she opened the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his arms.

'Na – Natsume?' Mikan blushed by his sudden action.

'Stay with me tonight.' She could feel his breath on her forehead.

Mikan pulled back slightly and saw the expression on his face. He looked lonely, worried and angry…?

Then she placed her hand on the side of his face and she smiled.

'Okay,' she replied and hugged him back.

He held her tight and buried his nose in the top of her head.

He didn't know what he did right to deserve her but he was sure he wasn't going to let her go.

Not now, not ever.

Because ever since the beginning, the Little Red Riding Hood has managed to 'hunt' the wolf's heart.

**…****The End…**

**

* * *

**

Finally...the two magic words. "The End"...I realised that I dont have the passion to write this story anymore, that's why I decided to end this story faster.

I remember when someone write me a review saying that this story is somewhat similar to a manga that she knows and I decided to check it out. I've asked a few friends and I finally read the manga itself. It was a Malay manga by Kaoru. Her drawings is so cute that I ended up buying the whole set of her manga!

I set a poll in my profile (just for fun) about what they really think about Reo and Luna pairing. I'm really happy since it got quiet a great response! XD The poll will be up until who knows when so feel free to vote, eh?

Anyway, thank you so much to those who have reviewed for the last chapter: **HarunaNiwa073, In The Realm of Fanfiction, keaRy anCe, fitha, , black neko hime, niceladysakura, the-hardest-thing, Kai Hyuuga, animechic12, Andrea, Yoyo-chan**...You guys are my driving force and the reason why I manged to finished this story. Thank you XD

One major news: I wont be writing for a while but it dosnt mean that I will stop writing. My life is pretty messed up and chaotic at the moment and I need to sort it out first. I have a lot of ideas for a new story so just please wait for it patiently okay? Just put me on author's alert.

Anyway, that's all for now, I will add another chapter for a thank you column sometime this week.

Just PM me if you guys need me or just wanna talk to me, aryt? =3

Love you all,  
sakuraheartz/Elie


	10. Thank You!

**This chapter is to honor those who have reviewed/alerted/PM-ed and giving me support from the beggining to the end of this story..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Little-Miss-Shy-Girl, halftherainbow7, dragonzoha, midnight blue08, jubelle, Kai Hyuuga, sweet-blackrevenge, fitha, Alexxis T. Swan, teh-crazeh-one, xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx, Masshou no Tenshi, EAMC-iloove., black neko hime, xXaoi-to-midoriXx

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kai Hyuuga, teh-crazeh-one, Alexxis T. Swan, fitha, gakuenalicefan_311, sweet-blackrevenge, scorpius100989, the_hardest_thing, jubelle, black neko hime, lovepikachu12

* * *

**Chapter 3**

scorpius100989, raven, Kai Hyuuga, fitha, teh-crazeh-one, ayumistar00, Alexxis T. Swan, jubelle, the_hardest_thing, , sweet-blackrevenge, Masshou no Tenshi, panda-ppl, keaRy anCe, black neko hime

* * *

**Chapter 4**

, teh-crazeh-one, Kai Hyuuga, 07, raven, fitha, the_hardest_thing, Alexxis T. Swan, thundra18, Alexxis T. Swan, sweet-blackrevenge, jubelle, Alexxis T. Swan, black neko hime

* * *

**Chapter 5 and 6  
**

, Kai Hyuuga, thundra18, DeVILishAngel20, fitha, jubelle, the_hardest_thing, Alexxis T. Swan, sweet-blackrevenge, Masshou no Tenshi, teh-crazeh-one, black neko hime

* * *

**Chapter 7**

HarunaNiwa073, Kai Hyuuga, Yoyo-chan, babee-angel, Rudy, Danity Hyuuga, scorpius100989, the-hardest_thing, jubelle, DaRkAnGeLfOrCeR,Yellow. Knight, teh-crazeh-one, little-miss-shy-girl, In the Realm of Fanfiction, black neko hime

* * *

**Chapter 8**

HarunaNiwa073, In the Realm of Fanfiction, fitha, Yellow .Knight, niceladysakura, Kai Hyuuga, the_hardest_thing, animechic12, Andrea, Yoyo-chan, black neko hime, jubelle

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

HarunaNiwa073, thundra18, , Ayu Kiyusuki, keaRy anCe, babee-angel, black neko hime, jubelle, fitha, teh-crazeh-one, Yoyo-chan, chrisca123456789, MeiMeiJoy, .tofu-melon Andrea, the_hardest_thing, In The Realm of Fanfiction, M. D. P. Tokyo, Chocolatexpudding

* * *

Those who have put this story as their **favorite**:

Yoyo-chan, YellowKnight, XxMEOWxMeWxX, xXaoi-to-midoriXx, xmiku, unique heart breaker, thundra18, teh-crazeh-one, sweet-blackrevenge, sakuraaimer, 07, Princess Bratinella, midnight blue08, M. D. P. Tokyo, lovepikachu12, lizha25, lacuschan18, keaRy anCe, Kai Hyuuga, In The Realm of Fanfiction, jubelle, Heartless Lonely Kairi, hana-pink, engravedruby, EAMC-iloove., creamykittykat, chrisca123456789, Chocolatexpudding, blue aphrodite, Arisa-chan -07-, animechic12

and not forgetting to the **silent readers** who "silently" reading my stories.


End file.
